Always Attract
by letyourdorkout
Summary: An accident happens, that will seriously change their lives. Pairing: Naomi/Emily
1. Chapter 1

Naomi heaved a sigh as she marked an x on the date in the calendar hanging on her wall. It's just 2 more days left before she leaves for Greece. She's been dying to go there ever since. She had always dreamed of seeing those famous temples and ruins, always been intrigued by it. Only now, that she wasn't sure if she wanted to go anymore.

"Having second thoughts?" Naomi smiled as she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned to face her, the very reason why she was feeling like she'd rather stay and throw the "I wanna go to Greece" crap away.

"You sound hopeful yeah?" Naomi teased, planting a soft kiss on Emily's lips. She pressed her forehead against the redhead, and held her tighter.

"Well, I must say, I'm kind of." Emily teased back and let out a small laugh.

"I'm afraid, I really am." Naomi shyly confessed.

"What? Why?" the other girl pulled back and asked, turning serious.

"Erm..right..because.." Naomi bit her bottom lip and stared timidly at Emily's eyes. She knows that she'll sound awfully ridiculous when she tells her the truth, but she couldn't think of any other reason either. She'll have to stick with the truth then.

"Because, you're not coming with me." The blonde spilled the words a lot faster than it's supposed to be.

"And?" Emily's forehead creased, confusion dawning over her.

"It's just that, it's just that. Christ! I'm gonna sound so hokey!" Naomi cried in frustration and threw her hands up in the air. She rolled her eyes and blew out her breath before returning her gaze to Emily, who was now torn between suppressing her laughter and showing her confusion. Emily took her girlfriend's hand and pulled her to the edge of the bed, beckoning her to sit down. She then sat on Naomi's lap and wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck.

"Now, what is it that you were saying? Who cares if they're fucking hokey! I like hokey stuff, especially when they come from you."

"Bloody hell Em! I've never said anything hokey to you before!"

Emily snorted. "Right. So you were saying?"

"Erm, yeah..well, I'm actually thinking of postponing my trip till next summer, I mean i-"

"What the fuck? Naomi, you've been wanting this trip for ages!" Emily exclaimed, cutting the blonde off.

"I know, I know! It's just that.."

"Just what?"

Naomi leaned in and buried her face in her girlfriend's chest before speaking.

"It's just that, I'll miss you. Like hell. I don't think I'd be able to last long, you know? Fuck, I might not even make it through a day! It would feel really different, not seeing you, not hearing you speak or laugh. It would make me feel incomplete. Worse, lonely."

Emily's face softened and a gratified smile formed in her lips. She kissed the top of Naomi's head before lifting her face, cupping it in her hands.

"It's only a week Nai. Besides, we could always talk over the phone."

"I know. I'm just, I don't know. I just can't seem to stand being away from you." Naomi mumbled, her eyes looking down. Emily kissed her gently but deep. Pulling back, she uttered:

"As much as I want you to stay, I know how long you've waited for this. I don't want to ruin it for you. You don't get second chances at everything. So you should go, alright?"

Naomi nodded and smiled. She reached in and claimed Emily's lips, her tongue tracing the redhead's bottom lip, while her fingers lingered on the small of Emily's back. The redhead let out a soft moan. Naomi's kiss was sending a thousand shivers to her spine. Her fingers twisted around the blonde's hair, making the kiss even deeper. But something flashed through her mind. Emily needed to make sure of something. She needed to make sure of it to give her some peace of mind. She immediately pulled back, thus startling Naomi, her forehead creasing with confusion and annoyance.

"Naomi, I need to know something."

"What now Ems?" Naomi asked with irritation.

"You're going to Greece to see the temples and ruins, yeah?"

"Yes. Yes I am." The blonde answered impatiently.

Emily bit her lip.

"You're not going to see any Greek girls, right? I mean, you're not off to meet someone?"

Naomi let out a booming laugh. Surely, Emily was being utterly absurd.

"Em, if I was to meet someone, I'd meet her in Paris, not in Greece." She said between her laughter.

"Well that's a relief."

"Don't be ridiculous Em. I'm yours already, every bit of me. Nobody can take me away from you."

Emily's mouth twitched. Right. Naomi was right. She was hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 2

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words and some hints of sex

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **It's only a day left before Naomi leaves, she and Emily are hanging out.

**A/N: **This is my second fic. Thanks for all the comments :) All of them are appreciated!

Emily blinked twice as the sun light beamed in her eyes. She let out a huge yawn before facing the sleeping blonde next to her. Naomi's arms were wrapped around her waist. She lifted her hand and started tracing the bridge of the other girl's nose, down to her lips, her finger lingering there. Naomi stirred a little and let out a soft groan.

"Em.." She called, her voice thick with sleep. "Stop fantasizing about my lips. Just give me a fucking kiss."

Emily stifled a giggle.

"I wasn't fantasizing!" She hissed and gave Naomi a playful slap on the shoulder.

"You'll pay for that Fitch." Naomi said, a teasing smile showing off in her lips. She withdrew her hands, which were wrapped at Emily's waist, and started poking her everywhere. Emily squeaked as she felt Naomi's fingers tickle her. The blonde rolled over and was now on top of Emily, her fingers continuously poking around.

"Naomi! Stop!" Emily pleaded between her giggles, her voice sounding breathless.

Naomi gave Emily one last jab of her finger, causing her to squeal real loud. Soon, there was a knock on the door sending them into a startle.

"Emily dear, are you alright?" They heard Gina asked.

"Erm, Emily's fine mum, she's just having, uhm..day dreams." Naomi chuckled. Emily glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Gina, thank you." She called out.

"Well if you say so dear." Gina responded and left.

Naomi rolled back to her side of the bed and pulled Emily to her. The redhead snuggled closer and planted a kiss on Naomi's neck.

"Told you you'll pay." She whispered.

"Hah. Right." Emily snorted.

Naomi leaned in and held her girl real tight. She kissed the top of her head and breathed in that sweet, intoxicating scent of hers. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on Emily's head. And then she sighed.

"What are you thinking?" She heard Emily said.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna miss this. Loads." She emphasized. Emily lifted her head and met Naomi's eyes. A hint of smile forming in her lips as she bit her bottom lip.

"I thought we're done with the soppy part?" Emily bantered.

"I'm not trying to be soppy, I'm just – " Naomi stopped and looked intently at the brown eyes in front of her. Emily stared back, her face encouraging Naomi to go on. The blonde took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm just being honest. That's all." She shrugged. "I mean, yeah I'm only going for a week. But it seems too long for me. Like I'd be gone for months, not just seven days."

Emily propped up and rested on her elbows, facing Naomi. She drew out one hand, caught a lock of Naomi's hair and tucked it in. Her hand dropped down to Naomi's cheek, her thumb gently stroking it. Naomi took the same hand and brought it to her lips, kissing each knuckle before filling in the spaces between Emily's fingers with hers. She stared at their intertwined hands and marveled at its perfection. Like Emily's hands were made for hers and hers alone. Like Emily was made for her, just for her.

"I'll miss you too Nai." Emily murmured, breaking Naomi's reverie.

"Yeah? How much?" Naomi answered, a smile hinted in her voice.

"Hmm..just a bit."

"Just a bit eh? I wonder if I'll meet some red head Greeks when I get there. You know, with brown eyes and smokin' lips. Red heads who bring oils with them every day. Noice."

"Oi! I thought you weren't after the girls! And I don't bring oils with me every day!" Emily stuck out her tongue and pouted. Naomi tried to stifle her laugh but she failed. Emily was rather being very cute. What with all her pouting.

"Hey, I was just kidding. You know I'm only interested in one particular red head. The others, they annoy me. Too bad she kind of looks like you – " Naomi stopped dead and bit her lip. "Uh-oh. You weren't supposed to hear that."

Emily glared at her, her eyes almost popping out. Funny, Naomi still found it cute.

"You know she's trying. Don't be so hard on her."

"Right. I'm sorry. Tell you what, I'll go bring her a present too when I come back." Naomi said and smiled.

"You will?" Emily asked, her face lighting up, her eyes sparkling. Naomi answered with a nod. Emily let out a small squeal and leaned in and kissed Naomi, sweet and deep.

"What are you going to bring me then?" She asked right after.

"I don't know yet. Would you want a Greek-made strap on?"

"A what?!" Emily shrieked.

"You know, that kind of strap – on where they have laurels as belts. Otherwise, Greek." Naomi winked.

"I know what you mean! But why would you give me a fucking strap-on?"

"I was thinking you'd like it."

Emily snorted and laughed.

"Do they really have laurels for belts?"

"I have no idea." Both girls giggled.

Emily glanced at the clock that was standing at Naomi's desk and suddenly remembered that she has something to finish this afternoon.

"Ugh. I forgot I needed to pick up something!"

"What something?" the blonde asked.

"Erm..an errand from my mum. I'll just go get it and I'll be back. This would be quick." Emily said and stood up from the bed. She picked up her clothes and started wearing them. She sat on the bed as soon as she was done and leaned in to kiss Naomi who was still lying under the covers.

"Be back soon yeah?" Naomi said.

"As soon as I can." Emily assured. She rose from the bed and headed to the door. Just after a few steps from Naomi's driveway, she felt her phone vibrated. She took it from her pocket and flipped it open.

1 message from Naomi

_I forgot to tell you I love you. Christ! I miss you already! xxx_

Emily's lips rose into a smile as she read Naomi's message. She typed her reply, flipped her phone close and walked towards her destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 3

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Emily comes back with a surprise.

**A/N: **This is my second fic. Thanks for all the comments :) All of them are appreciated!

Naomi continued to lie on her bed even after Emily had left. With having absolutely nothing to do, she decided to prepare some breakfast for hers and Emily. She took one deep breath and jumped up from the bed. She got into her clothes and smoothed the covers. While arranging the pillows, she couldn't help but cuddle Emily's, an ecstatic smile shaping in her lips. Memories of her and the red head flooded her mind as she inhaled Emily's scent. She felt herself blush, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Jesus Christ!" She blurted out after realizing what she had just done. Yes, she was going crazy over Emily, way crazy. The thing is, she felt rather proud than embarrassed. Felt like she'd readily admit it to anybody who asks if Emily was driving her insane. Felt like she'd shout it out to the whole world because she wants everybody to know that Emily was hers, and that it's not going to change. She'll never let anything or anybody change that truth. Funny how the tables turn, she was the one who never wanted to admit what was happening between her and Emily in the first place. She never wanted people to find out. But now, she'd rather talk about Emily than talk about herself, how Emily makes her nervous, happy and excited all at the same time. Best of all, she wanted to let others know how much she loves her and that she's willing to give her anything, anything at all. She knew that most people think that it's Emily who gives more in their relationship, but they're wrong and she's willing to prove it.

Rolling her eyes and breaking from her reverie, Naomi returned the pillow back to its place and headed to the kitchen. Emily might be back any moment.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

A small squawk from the door and a familiar, husky voice calling her name startled Naomi.

"In the kitchen Em." She called back.

Emily made her way into the kitchen and was surprised to see the dining table filled with food. She sat on one of the chairs and dropped her bag beside her.

"What are you cooking?" She asked.

"Pancakes." Naomi briefly answered, turning her head to Emily's direction, she smiled. Emily nodded back and smiled sweetly. She stayed still and watched Naomi move around the kitchen with such grace, or at least that's what she thought.

"So what do you want Em? Tea or orange juice?" She heard Naomi asked.

"I think I'll have some juice."

"Alright then." Naomi answered and reached to grab 2 glasses. "Here you go." She gave one to Emily, the other for herself.

"Right, here are your pancakes." Naomi later said and handed a plate full of pancakes to Emily.

"Nai, you played with the syrup, didn't you?" Emily said and giggled. On top of the pancake were their initials, N and E, enclosed in a heart.

"A little. Cute eh?" Naomi chuckled as she sat down beside the redhead.

Emily nodded and leaned in to give Naomi a sweet kiss. "Thank you." She mumbled.

"Anything for my girl." The blonde replied and winked.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

As soon as breakfast was done, the two girls headed upstairs, straight to Naomi's room. Emily was surprised not to find any bags on the floor.

"You haven't packed yet?" She turned to ask Naomi.

The blonde went in and closed the door. Dropping her back on the door and crossing her arms, she spoke.

"I can't find enough reason to." She put down her gaze and lowered her head, feeling a bit shy around Emily. She didn't want to sound and look that desperate. She heard Emily's footsteps closing in on her and felt a warm hand on top of her arm.

"Nai.." Emily called and yanked Naomi's one hand gently. She took a step closer, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her into a hug. She looked up and was met by a pair of azure eyes.

"C'mon, let's get you packing okay?" She muttered to Naomi. The taller girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. She released Emily and went to her chest of drawers to grab some clothes, while the redhead pulled out a small traveling bag from under the bed. Naomi laid all her clothes over the covers and began choosing what to bring. Taking this chance, Emily drew out a small box from her bag, hid it behind her back with one hand and carefully walked towards Naomi.

"Erm, Nai?" She called.

"Hmmm?"

"I uhm..I wanna give you something."

Naomi's head snapped up and faced Emily, who was fidgeting with the edge of her top and gnawing her lip. A surprised smile formed in her lips.

"What is it?"

Emily drew out the small box from her back and gave it to Naomi. The blonde arched an eyebrow, apparently curious of what's inside. She took the box, removed the lid and was astounded as she lifted the thing inside. It was a wooden jewelry box. On the front was a carved text that says "I love you", and "forever" at the back. There were also carvings of leaves and vines and small hearts along the lid and the sides. Under the box was Emily's name, carved in script.

"Did you like it? I had it carved for you. I figured I should give you something before you go. You know, something to remind you of me."

"I love it Em!" Naomi exclaimed.

"There's something inside." Emily pointed.

"Again?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Just open it."

Naomi did what she was told. She lifted the wooden lid and saw a silver necklace lying inside the box. She took it out, her jaws almost dropping as she saw the necklace fully. In its pendant was her name, engraved in elegant script. She looked at Emily with sparkling eyes, her tears beginning to build. Emily smiled at her. Naomi dropped the jewelry box on the bed and pulled Emily, hugging her tight then kissing her on the forehead, on the tip of her nose and finally, on the red head's lips, her own lips lingering there.

"I'm guessing you liked it." Emily said, an overwhelmed feeling sounding in her voice.

"I loved it Em. So much! Thank you." Naomi said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Here, let me wear the necklace to you." The red head volunteered.

"Uhm, should I sit in the bed?"

"What for?" Emily asked, surprised,

"You know, so you could reach me and wear the necklace around my neck." Naomi stifled a laugh.

"Haha. Very funny Campbell."

"No, I'm serious."

"Oi! No ruining my moment okay? I'm trying to be sweet here."

Naomi suppressed her laughter, trying not to ruin Emily's mood.

"Ah fuck! Right, go sit on the bed!" Emily blurted out as she gave up struggling to reach Naomi.

"Told you so."

Emily rolled her eyes and leaned in to put on Naomi's necklace. She pulled back and stared at the necklace now hanging at her girlfriend's neck. "Perfect." She couldn't help but murmur. To her surprise, Naomi pulled her and settled her down on the other girl's lap.

"You don't know how you made me so happy today." Naomi whispered. Her hot breath sending a thousand jolts to Emily's skin.

"I'm glad I did." Emily answered back.

"I love you too forever you know." Naomi smiled and claimed Emily's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 4

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **It was time for Naomi to leave.

**A/N: **This is chapter 4. I hope you'll like it. I'm not sure if it's as good as the first ones.

Naomi stirred as she felt a soft shake on her shoulders. She slightly opened her eyes and saw Emily sitting on the bed, already dressed up and fixed. She stretched out, flexed her fingers a bit then suddenly pulled Emily to her side. The red head squealed and laughed when Naomi placed one leg on top of hers and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Ssshhhh Ems. It's still too early. You'll wake up the whole neighborhood." Naomi shushed, her eyes shut, and snuggled closer to Emily. Her lips were no more than a centimeter away from Emily's ear.

"You need to wake up Naomi, or you'll be late for your flight!" Emily whispered.

"Ugh. Do I really have to?" Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Yes you have to. So stop being stubborn and get up already."

Naomi lazily stood up from her bed. Running her fingers through her hair, she decided to slump back.

"Naomi!" Emily hissed. She went to the edge of the bed and took Naomi's hand and tugged it, forcing her to get up.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting ready."

"Finally!" Emily muttered. "Off you go to the showers then!"

Naomi laughed, taking Emily by surprise.

"What's so funny?"

"I swear you sound like your dad when he's giving James some reps." Naomi guffawed.

"Fuck no! Just go and take a shower will you?" Emily retorted.

"Okay, okay! Jesus! You're so fidgety today!" Naomi said as Emily pushed her out and closed the door. Not long enough, the door flew open, revealing a running Naomi. She ran towards an unaware Emily and stole a quick kiss before running back outside her room and closing the door.

"Naomi!" Emily shouted. The door swung open once more.

"You liked that didn't you? Stolen kisses?" Naomi teased.

Emily grabbed a pillow and threw it to Naomi, yet she was unable to hit her as the door had already closed. But she was fucking right. She liked it. Very much.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Are you sure you have everything? I mean, you didn't forget anything important, did you?"

Naomi rolled her eyes and faced Emily.

"Em, you helped me pack my things up, so I'm pretty sure I have everything I need. Besides, you checked like, a hundred times so don't worry that much." She said and placed her bag on the trunk. She closed the trunk and took Emily's hand, interlacing her fingers with the red head.

"Right, let's get inside the car. We don't want to keep my mum waiting." Naomi said and pulled Emily inside.

Emily remained silent throughout their whole travel to the airport, preferring to look outside the car window, and Naomi hated every minute of it. She didn't want to leave like this. She wanted everything to be at least, normal. Like she's just going to some place near. But she couldn't figure out what to say. Instead, she squeezed Emily's hand.

"Hey Em..why so quiet?" She whispered.

"I..I don't know. Guess I'm just sad that you'll be away. I don't know if I could get used to it." Emily answered.

"Hey, cheer up. I won't be away that long. I'd probably be back before you know it." She said and stroked Emily's cheeks. Emily smiled weakly at Naomi. She couldn't explain what she's feeling. Her insides were twisting and turning. She felt sick.

The car came to a halt and the three of them stepped out. Emily helped Naomi unload her luggage from the trunk. Upon closing, Gina pulled Naomi into a tight hug.

"Have fun in there dear. Take care of yourself will you?"

"Sure thing mum." Naomi assured, hugging her mum back. As Gina released Naomi, she excused herself and got into the car, leaving her daughter and Emily alone.

"No Greek red heads yeah? Just the ruins?"

Naomi let out a small laugh. She took Emily's hand and locked it with hers.

"Yeah. Just the ruins. No Greek strap-ons either. I'll find you something decent."

Emily chuckled. "Good." She muttered.

Naomi bit her lip and stared at Emily. She brought their intertwined hands on her cheek, rubbing Emily's hand to it. Emily lifted her other hand and stroked her girlfriend's other cheek with her thumb. Her eyes watering, tears on the verge of falling. Naomi closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. She then took both of Emily's hands and brought it to her lips, kissing each knuckle lovingly. She opened her eyes, heaved a sigh and spoke, still not letting go of Emily's hands.

"Don't cry Ems. You're going to make it hard for me to leave."

"I'm not, I'm not crying." Emily lied poorly.

Naomi snickered. "Right." She let go of one hand to catch a tear escaping her girlfriend's teary eyes. Emily bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to break down in front of Naomi. She wouldn't want to add another reason for her to postpone the trip. She needed to be strong.

"Take care of yourself Em, eh? Don't party out too much."

"Party's never exciting without you in it."

Naomi's lips pulled into a smile. "Well, that's comforting. Don't miss me that much though." She teased.

"Is that even fucking possible?" Emily snorted.

"Of course it is."

"Christ! Don't be fucking ridiculous Nai!"

Naomi chuckled at Emily's fidgeting. "You need to relax Em." She said before pulling Emily into a hug. She rested her chin on top of her girl's head, as she rubbed her back at the same time. The red head couldn't contain her tears any longer and she started to cry. Naomi whispered words of comfort to her. She felt her tears starting to build up too, so she swallowed and took a deep breath. Seeing that Emily's crying had somehow subsided, she pushed her back only to cup her face with both of her hands. She looked intently on Emily's eyes and said:

"I love you Emily. I'll see you soon." She leaned in and kissed Emily in the most passionate way that she can, to let her know and assure her that she will always be the only one who owns her heart. Emily responded with the same passion, as if telling her the same.

"Right, I need to go inside, or I won't be able to catch the plane. I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

Emily nodded and bit her lip. Naomi leaned in for one last kiss before heading inside the airport. She did not dare to look back, for she knows that the moment she does, she won't be able to leave at all. Outside, Emily's insides were still twisting and turning. She fought to shake the feeling that it's the last time she'll ever see Naomi again.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Emily opted to stay in her room as soon as she got back home. She placed her phone at the table beside her bed and went to lie down under her duvet. Her phone beeped. She grabbed it from the table and flipped it open, a smile forming in her lips as she read who it was from.

_Was I able to say I love you before I went inside? I've forgotten already. Jesus! I'm getting _

Emily typed in her reply. _Yes you did, though I wouldn't mind hearing it again. xx_

She received another message. _You didn't say you love me though. I'm hurt. My heart's bleeding. Owww. xxx_

Emily laughed as she read the new message. _You already know it. I don't need to say it. xx _– was her reply.

_You still haven't said it. I'm still bleeding. Ouch. Oh I know, I'll just let this girl beside me cure my bleeding heart. xxx_

_Oi! You haven't even left England yet! xx_

_Still no "I love you". Running. Out. Of. _

Emily was about to type her reply when she got another message.

_Ugh. Plane's boarding. I'm going now. I love you. God! I said that again didn't I? xxx_

_Yes you did. I love you too. Loads. There, no need for that girl beside you to cure you. xx_

_Yeah. Although she's staring at me. I think she likes me Em. Haha. xxx_

_Ugh. Just board the fucking plane Naomi. xx_

Emily flipped her phone close and shut her eyes. She was lulled to sleep not for long. After an hour or two, she was awakened by her phone ringing. She picked it up and hit the green button.

"Hello Nai?"

Naomi tried to speak from the other line but Emily couldn't make out what she's saying.

"Nai, I can't hear you. There's too much static in the line. Where are you?"

All Emily could make out were buzzing sounds and sounds of people shouting. Her heart started to flutter. "Naomi?" She called again. "Naomi?" Still, buzzing sounds. She could hear Naomi's voice but she couldn't understand.

Finally, the line was clear.

"I love you Emily. Always." She heard Naomi said. And then, the line went dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 5

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Something unexpected has happened. Can Emily take it?

**A/N: **So this is chapter 5, don't hate me guys :D

Emily was left in wonder as soon as Naomi's unexpected call ended. Fear was starting to build up inside her. She felt her chest tighten and her stomach twist. She knew from the sounds she had heard from her short conversation with Naomi, fuck if it was even a conversation, that something was wrong, something went wrong. Aside from the fact that Naomi's plane is supposed to land still for a few more hours from now. You can't make a call from inside the plane right? Everybody knows it. Emily closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to block the thoughts that were starting to occur inside her head. She laid her head on the wall above the headboard and clasped her hands together. Later on, she realized that she had already started praying. Praying for Naomi's safety, praying that nothing went wrong and that she was just worrying a bit too much. She curled up her knees and placed her clasped hands above it. Pressing her forehead above her joined hands, she constantly repeated:

"Please keep her safe. Please, please, please."

She didn't know how many times she has uttered the same exact words. She couldn't even bother. Her fingers are already starting to ache, their color turning red from the pressure, but she didn't dare let go. She couldn't let go, because if she does, she could lose Naomi. She could lose the one thing that's keeping her alive up till now. The one thing that meant the whole world to her. She can't. She won't.

Emily heard rushed steps coming from the stairs, but she wouldn't budge. She kept her head down and her eyes tightly shut. She half expected it to be James, her pervy little brother, who probably just wants to annoy her. Normally, she'd beat the fuck out of him, but she's just not in the mood. For anything at all, to be honest. The only thing she wants now is to hear Naomi's voice and assure her that she's perfectly safe.

"Emily." She heard a soft voice call. She slowly lifted her head up and saw Katie standing an inch from her.

"Emily." Katie called again. Emily noticed there was something off with Katie's voice, like there's panic in it, in which she's trying desperately to hide.

"Emily you need to come down stairs and see this."

"See what Katie?" Emily asked her voice turning weak.

Katie refused to answer, she grabbed Emily's wrist instead and yanked her out of the bed. Emily was a bit surprised by the suddenness of Katie's act, but she followed suit, her heart starting to hammer.

The twins headed down stairs, with Katie leading, she brought Emily in front of the telly. The younger twin shot her a confused look. Katie cocked her head, pointing to the telly.

"For our flash news today.." Emily heard the anchorman speak making her turn her head around. She waited expectantly for what he has to say next.

"An airplane heading to Greece has been reported to crash while on its way. Reports say that the said plane blew an engine, thus setting the right wing on fire. The plane was said to have lifted off from Bristol Airport at around 11 in the morning..."

Emily froze, her fingers balling into fists, her eyes wide open with shock. She tried to make out the rest of the anchorman's words, but she couldn't. She felt dizzy and everything around her seemed to turn into a swirl, her vision spinning. She found it hard to breath, like she's choking. She was starting to hyperventilate. She felt Katie rush to her side, but she couldn't move an inch. Fuck! She couldn't even flinch!

"Emily! Emily!" She heard Katie call. She made a feeble attempt to face Katie, but then, even before she was able to turn, everything around her went jet black, Katie's voice fading in her ears.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Emily found herself lying in her bed. She tried to remember how she got there, because the last thing she could recall was that she was down stairs, at the living room, watching the news. She glanced to her side and saw Katie lying beside her, in a very awkward position, sleeping. Katie's arm was on top of her waist, the other on top of her head, like she was patting her, stroking her hair. Emily snuggled closer to her twin. It has been very long since they've lay down this close, slept this close. She felt Katie stir a little but only to tighten her grip on Emily's waist.

And then, it all began to sink in. Emily thought back to what she had heard from the news. A plane crashed, and Naomi was in it. So that explains all of the sounds and shouts she had heard when Naomi called. Why the line had too much static in it. She could swear she even heard somebody shout "We're all gonna die!" when the line went clear. What hurt her most was the thought that, even during the last minutes or seconds of Naomi's life, she decided to spend it with her, decided to tell her how much she loves her, that she'll always love her. Yet, she wasn't able to answer back. She wasn't able to tell her that she loves her too, more than she'll ever know. Tears started to flow from Emily's eyes down to her cheeks. She cringed at the thought of Naomi, dead, her body floating in the sea, the life from it already gone, taken. She couldn't bear to think that she's not going to see those pair of azure eyes anymore. Those eyes that have always calmed her, assured her that she was loved. She couldn't endure the thought that she'll never ever get to hold Naomi's hands anymore, hands that have always fitted hers, like they were especially made, just for her. The hands that give her strength, comfort, pleasure. And Naomi's ever beautiful smile. The smile that had always encouraged her to go on, the smile that when she sees, all her worries fade away, like they wouldn't matter anymore because Naomi is with her. Naomi would always be there for her.

Katie was awakened by the soft sobs she heard. She knew it was coming from Emily.

"Ssshhh, Em, don't cry. It's gonna be alright." She comforted. Emily rolled over and buried her face on Katie's chest. Katie rested her hand on Emily's back and started rubbing it.

"Naomi's going to be okay Em." She said as she felt Emily tremble in her embrace.

"She's supposed to have called now Katie. If she's okay, she should have called now." Emily struggled between her sobs.

"I know, I know. Just trust me, okay?"

Emily looked up to Katie, her eyes all swollen and puffy. "She's gonna be alright yeah?"

Katie nodded and smiled. "Naomi's one strong girl Em. I know she loves you to bits. She's gonna fight everything else just to make it back to you. So stop crying now okay? You look like rubbish already."

Emily smiled weakly. "Thank you Katie."

Katie leaned in and kissed Emily on her forehead. Suddenly, Emily's phone rang. Katie nervously picked it up, and checked the screen to see who's calling.

"It's just Freddie. I'll go answer it." She said. Emily nodded.

"Yes Freddie, she's okay. Been crying a bit, but she's fine now." Katie said.

"Right. That's good, we'll see you in a few." She replied once more and bade Freddie goodbye. She turned to Emily and said:

"We're going to Naomi's house to check on her mum, and to see what we can all do. Everybody's coming. Go get ready yeah?"

Emily nodded and stood up from the bed. Her tiny spark of hope has now gone even brighter. She knew she wasn't alone in this anymore. Somebody's got her back. She's not going to give up Naomi without a fight, without even trying, even if it takes God knows how long. She'll find Naomi, rather, they will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 6

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Emily can't take it anymore, she feels lost.

**A/N: **Chapter 6 of my second fan fic. Hope you all like it.

Emily let Katie drag her along their way to Naomi's. She was feeling really weak, like all the strength in her body has been drained, all of it. She can barely walk or even lift her feet. Her legs felt like jellies, all wobbly, bound to melt at any given moment. It was a good thing that Katie was with her, her arms wrapped tightly around Emily's shoulders, clutching it to give support. If her twin wasn't there, she could've fallen a thousand times, could've slammed into poles and bins a thousand times or could've been hit by a car. Not that she cares. She couldn't care less about herself anymore. There was only one person she cared about now, one person where all her thoughts are directed to. Yet, she didn't know if she'd be able to see her again, see her smile again, hear her laugh, hold her hand. These thoughts would have brought Emily to tears, but nothing was falling anymore. She couldn't afford to cry. It was as if all her tears had run dry. She felt empty inside. Hollow. Lost.

Upon realizing that they were already on Naomi's driveway, Emily stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at the house in front of her, which almost seemed empty, thinking if she could be able to handle getting inside, knowing that memories of her and Naomi will come flooding her mind. Thinking, what if, the moment she enters, she'd be hearing the one thing she had been dreading to hear. Naomi gone. Dead. She flinched at the thought, instantly wrapping her arms around herself.

"Emily, get a grip. You can do this. Okay?" She heard Katie speak. She faced her and nodded. She can do this. Right. She needed to be strong, to be brave. It wasn't going to be easy but she won't just let herself lose that fast. She took two deep breaths before walking towards the door and knocking on it. It was JJ who opened the door. He scooted over to let Emily and Katie in. When Gina saw Emily, she immediately pulled her into a hug, she was crying. Emily hugged her, rubbing the old woman's back. As Gina pulled away, they both settled on the couch. Emily roamed her eyes. Katie was right, everybody was there. Pandora and Thomas were sitting on the smaller couch, Freddie and Effy on the couch opposite of it. Cook, JJ and Katie were standing around.

"Right, so there's no new news yet?" It was Cook who broke the silence. Freddie shook his head.

"The last I've heard, there were no survivors found yet. No dead bodies either." Thomas added.

"I've called the airport. They said the rescuers are having a hard time looking for bodies, because the plane crashed in the middle of the sea." Gina said, her voice dissolved into tears.

Effy stood up and sat beside Emily, who was rather surprised. She placed her arms around Emily's shoulders and gave it a squeeze.

"We're going to find her Ems, no matter what. She's alive. I know it."

Emily nodded and laid her head on Effy's shoulders, with the brunette patting her head, whispering words of comfort to her.

"You're not alone in this. I promise."

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Hey, you're already awake."

"Where am I?"

"You're in Skopelos."

"Excuse me?"

"Skopelos, it's an island here in Greece." The brown haired girl explained, Greek accent fresh in her voice.

"How did I get in here?"

"Me and my sisters found you unconscious down at the beach."

"Me? Unconscious?"

The brown haired girl answered with a nod.

"You don't remember anything do you?" She asked.

The other girl shook her head.

"I can't even remember my name." She sighed, and slightly winced as she felt a pang of pain down at her ribs.

"Don't move too much, you haven't recovered that much yet."

"How bad am I?"

"You broke a rib or two, and a wound on your head. Some scratches and bruises." The brown haired girl answered with a shrug.

"Wow." The other girl mouthed, her lips emphasizing the O. The brown haired girl chuckled.

"Right, I'll just go get and fix you something to eat."

"Thank you. What's your name by the way?"

"Call me Vera." The brown haired girl answered with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you Vera. I wish I could tell you my name though." The other girl replied, confusion and sadness in her voice.

"Oh, I think I know." Vera said.

"Really? You do?" The other girl answered, her face lighting up.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

Vera paused and let out a smile.

"Naomi."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 7

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Naomi's alive and safe.

**A/N: **This is chapter 7..I think it's pretty boring though =/

Naomi shut her eyes tight. She tried real hard to think, tried real hard to remember anything. But all she could see was blackness. Nothing was going on in her mind. No vivid images, no still scenes, no memories. Nothing at all. She remembered Vera telling her that her name was Naomi. She repeated it many times, desperately trying to ring a bell, but still she got nothing. Her head was starting to ache, but she didn't stop. She wanted some answers and she wanted them now.

"Hey, don't push yourself!" Vera's worried voice startled her. She has just returned from the kitchen, bringing along with her a tray of food.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"You're thinking too much. You'll get a headache." Vera said as she pointed at Naomi's hand rubbing her bandaged head. "I know it's pretty frustrating that you don't remember anything. But the doctor said your memory will eventually come back, although we don't really know when." She continued.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah. We brought you straight to the town hospital as soon as we found you. And he warned us about the possibility of you losing your memory."

"How long have I been out?"

"Hmmm, let me see, about a month and half since we found you at the beach. You stayed at the hospital for a really long time." Vera answered.

"Oh, right. That long eh?"

"Uh-huh." Vera agreed. "When the doctor said that your condition's already stable, we decided to take you home, I mean take you in our house and wait for you to wake up."

"I see."

"Here, let me help you get up so you could eat well."

Vera gently lifted Naomi's back, helping her to sit up, and placed a pillow behind Naomi so she could be able to recline.

"Thanks." The blonde muttered.

"Right. Breakfast in bed." Vera smiled. She grabbed the tray and placed it firmly just above Naomi's thighs. "Eat well okay? So you'd get your strength back and recover faster."

Naomi nodded and gave a faint smile. She then took the spoon and got started on the soup.

"How many sisters do you have?" She asked.

"Four." Vera politely answered.

"Oh cool. That must be fun."

"Yeah, but not always though. I mean, we do fight at times. But I love my sisters very much."

"I wonder if I had a sister." Naomi said, her face turning sad.

"Hey, I told you don't push it." Vera comforted and rubbed the blonde's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. Naomi smiled weakly.

"Speaking of, here they come."

Naomi's head shot up and saw 4 girls walking in from the door. "Four amazingly pretty girls." She made a mental note.

"So, this is my sister Skye." Vera said as she started to introduce her sisters.

"Hello! Glad you're finally awake." Skye gleefully greeted, extending her hands to shake Naomi's.

"Hi Skye." Naomi shyly answered and shook Skye's hand.

"This is Cathryn."

"Nice to meet you Naomi." Cathryn said and smiled. Naomi smiled back.

"This is Rhianna."

A bashful-looking girl slowly approached Naomi and offered her hand. Naomi took it and gave Rhianna a beaming smile.

"And this is Skye's twin, Sam."

"Hey Naomi! How are you feeling now?" Sam happily greeted. Naomi turned to Sam who was extending her hand. She stretched hers and shook it too.

_Flash._

"_Watch out, Katie. I might get confused and fuck you with my great big strap-on by mistake."_

Naomi suddenly saw a scene replaying in her head, like an old movie being played at a cinema. Everything was black and white. She saw herself standing near the door way, of what appears to be like a classroom. It would seem that she was in school. There were bulletin boards, lockers and people everywhere. She saw herself with a pissed off look in her face, and she was talking to somebody. There were two girls standing in front of her, one had red hair, one brunette. She tried to recognize their faces but she failed. It was all blurry. Then, everything went blank.

"Katie." Naomi murmured.

"Sorry? What was that?" It was Vera who spoke.

"Oh, uhm, nothing." She reasoned out.

Vera eyed her worriedly and then began pushing her sisters out of the room.

"Right, Naomi needs to rest. All of you, out! Now!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're being overprotective." Sam snorted. "See you later Naomi. Take a good rest."

Skye, Cathryn and Rhianna also waved goodbye to her and walked out of the room.

"I knew it would be a mess when you finally meet them." Vera said as she turned to face Naomi.

"I like them, they're nice." She replied.

"Well, that's good to know." Vera smiled.

She took the tray from Naomi's lap and placed it back on the bedside table.

"You need to drink some medicine by the way. The doctor said it should help ease the pain." Vera reminded and handed Naomi a small tablet and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Naomi muttered as she handed back the glass to Vera.

"You should go back to sleep." Vera said and helped Naomi to lie back down. "If you need something, just call me, okay?"

Naomi answered with a slight nod and closed her eyes. She heard Vera walk out of the room and close the door. Sensing that she was all alone, she mumbled to herself.

"Katie."

She tried to recall what she saw.

"_Watch out, Katie. I might get confused and fuck you with my great big strap-on by mistake."_

Who was Katie between the two girls? Was she the red haired one or the brunette one? And why the fuck would she be using strap-ons? Strap-ons for fuck's sake!

Naomi shook her head to escape from her recent thoughts. She wanted answers but it would seem that she has to wait for a while before she gets any of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 8

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **3 months have passed and still Emily had found nothing about Naomi's whereabouts.

**A/N: **Chapter 8..Enjoy :D

It's been nearly 3 months since the plane crash incident, 3 long months, and still no news about Naomi. Emily had been searching for her practically everywhere, been through every hospital, every police station, every damn place she thinks she could be. Every single day, she tries looking, but it all ends up to nothing. She watches the news every day, calls the airport every fucking day, yet to no avail. Honestly, she was starting to lose hope, starting to feel tired, starting to accept the thought that Naomi was gone, gone from her forever. As much as she wants to hate herself for thinking like that, she couldn't help it. After all, she was just human, a fragile human. If it weren't for Katie and the whole gang, she might have given up by now.

Emily slammed their front door shut, startling Katie, who was in the living room watching the news.

"Sorry." She apologized and threw her body on the couch, beside her twin.

"S'okay." Katie replied. "You look tired Em. Had a rough day?"

"Yeah. This tosser I happen to run into at the police station. I was politely asking him if there happens to be a Naomi Campbell in their record. He said why would I be looking for an actress in a police station." Emily hissed, throwing one hand into her temple, massaging it.

Katie snorted. "What did you tell him?"

"I flipped him off."

Katie laughed. "You look like you could use some coffee. Hang on, I'll make you one."

"Thanks Katie." Emily called out, as Katie headed to the kitchen.

"Found out anything today?" She asked when her twin came back. Katie was holding two coffee mugs, she handed one to her.

Katie sadly shook her head. "Effy and I went to the airport, but they said they still don't have any news. They told us that they were doing their part, and I told them to fuck off because _if_ they were really doing their part, we would be onto something by now."

Emily bolted upright, clutching the mug in both her hands. "Hang on, Effy and you went together?"

"Yeah." Katie confirmed, an eyebrow arching.

"I thought you hate her?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Yeah but, but this is different Ems. I mean, it's not about me or her or Freddie. It's about you and Naomi. Besides, Effy is Naomi's friend, she's as eager as you are to find something out."

Emily's face softened. Putting her coffee mug down, she pulled her twin into a tight hug.

"Thank you Katie. I don't know what I would do without you."

"It's nothing Ems, really. I know I've put you and Naomi through a lot. I've been a total bitch to the both of you. This is the only way I know I can make up."

Emily smiled at Katie, but it did not reach her eyes.

"I know you're getting tired of all this Em. But you need to hold on. Have faith."

Emily sighed.

"Honestly Katie, I don't know anymore. I'm all worn-out. I'm tired of waking up each fucking day wondering if we'd be able to get anything, tired of wishing and hoping. I just, I just wanna see her. I miss her so much." She said, her usual husky voice cracking down.

Katie threw her arm around Emily's shoulders, giving it a gentle squeeze, as she watched her twin burst into tears. Emily covered her face with her hands, letting out sobs and cries. She closed her eyes and Naomi's face instantly appeared in her mind, like it was burned in there, never going to be erased. She saw her beaming smile, her beautiful azure eyes, her seemingly perfected nose, she saw everything. It was as if Naomi was standing right in front of her, looking at her intently, eyes full of love and passion. She looked so real that it pains Emily, almost cutting her in half.

"Shhh, Em, calm down." She heard Katie say.

"I can't take it anymore Katie. It's killing me." Emily struggled between her tears.

"Believe me, I know." Katie comforted. Emily released her face from her hands and laid her head on Katie's shoulders. Katie pulled Emily closer, her free hand holding her twin's own. There was a long silence between the two of them, as she waited for Emily's sobs to cease. She stroked Emily's hair in a manner like as if she was telling her that she'll never leave. She'll always be there for her.

"Why don't we take a break tonight?" The older twin said, breaking the silence.

"Break?"

"Yeah. You know, go to some party and stuff. Hang out with Cook and the others. You definitely deserve some break."

"I guess I can do that." Emily said.

"Right. I'd call them as soon as I can. They'd love that. Feeling better?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, somehow. Thanks again Katie."

"No problem, bitch." Both of the twins laughed.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"So how are you today?"

Naomi's head turned to Vera who had just slipped in to the room. She was sitting by the window, admiring the breathtaking view that could be seen from where she was sat. She beamed at Vera, who was walking towards her now.

"I'm feeling better, thank you." She gleefully answered. The bandage from her head had already been removed, as well as those in her ribs and arm, her bruises already gone. She could also move without difficulty now.

"That's great!" Vera exclaimed. "By the way, I'm heading down to school today. I have some meeting to attend to." She continued, rolling her eyes on the thought of having to attend a not so interesting meeting.

"Oh, okay. What's the meeting for?" Naomi asked.

"Some student president election. Sam's been bugging me. She says I should run for it."

"Oh, well maybe you should."

_Flash._

"_I can just see it now, in lights. Naomi - Get to know me!"_

"_I thought it was quite catchy."_

"_Yeah, well, so's AIDS."_

"_Do you think I can do it?"_

"_I think you can do anything."_

"Naomi, are you alright?" Naomi felt Vera shake her shoulders. Snapping from her recent flashback, she looked at Vera and smiled faintly.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"You sure?"

Naomi answered with a nod.

"Okay then. I'm going ahead."

"Take care." The blonde called out as Vera headed to the door.

"Oh by the way, Skye's friend is throwing a party tonight. We're taking you with us."

"Sure thing." Naomi replied and waved goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 9

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Party time

**A/N: **Pretty long one..don't get bored :D

As soon as Vera walked out of the door, Naomi's thoughts fell back to what she had just seen in her head. She remembered seeing herself, lying on the floor. She was looking up at the ceiling of what seems to be a room, somebody's room. God knows who. Apparently, she was talking to someone. Someone who had a deep, husky voice. Funny, she found it lovely, like music to her ears. She repeated the scene in her head over and over again, just to hear the very same voice. She couldn't find the exact reason why she wanted to hear it. All she knows is that it makes her happy. There was something in that voice, something that she couldn't point out, but she can't be bothered. She just wants to hear it again and again, like a song that will keep playing in her head.

"Uhm, hey Naomi."

Naomi turned and saw Rhianna popping in into the room. She smiled and lifted her hand beckoning her to move closer.

"I was wondering if you want to go bike riding with us." The shy girl asked.

"Erm, I would love too. But I don't know if I could ride a bike." Naomi answered, biting her lip.

"Oh right. Sam, Skye and Cathryn will be with us though. They could teach you how in case you don't know."

"Well, if you say so. I could go, I suppose." The blonde replied politely.

"Cool! We'll be waiting down stairs. Come down if you're ready!" Rhianna cried out and briskly left the room.

In a few moments, Naomi joined the sisters down stairs.

"Hey pretty blonde!" Cathryn greeted.

"Hey."

"So you ready to go bike riding with us?" Sam excitedly asked.

"Yeah, about that, I don't really know if I can ride a bike." Naomi shyly replied.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you how just in case." Cathryn assured.

"Wow. Thanks." The blonde smiled.

Grabbing one bike, Sam handed it to Naomi and motioned her to ride it. Naomi nodded and mounted the bike. Placing one foot on the pedal, she took a deep breath and started pedaling.

"All right! She knows!" Sam cried out and gave her sisters a high five.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Skye shouted and laughed.

Naomi came to a full stop. Turning her head, she mouthed sorry and laughed. She was soon joined by the sisters.

"Right. Follow me!" Sam called out to the rest of them.

Naomi pedaled once more and was then trailing behind Skye. Soon, the road was full of the girls' laughter and giggles. Feeling the fresh air, Naomi inhaled deeply. She felt free. She was loving every minute of it. The cool wind on her face, the laughter of her friends. She was forgetting momentarily that she had no memory at all.

_Flash._

"_I know you, Naomi. I know you're lonely .I think you need someone to want you. Well, I do want you. So be brave and want me back!"_

Naomi hit the bike's breaks so hard that she was nearly thrown away. Another picture had just played in her head. And that scene had the same husky voice that's been haunting her all morning. Wait. Haunting? No. She chose to play it in her head. She knew she should be happy to hear something new from that voice again, but she couldn't afford to. Instead, it was breaking her heart. Hearing the pain and suffering in that voice as it cracks down, makes her feel the same pain. Indeed, it felt like she was being torn apart.

"Naomi!" Skye shouted and rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I am. Sorry, I..uhm..I hurt my foot, but its okay now." She lied, wiping the bits of sweat from her forehead.

"Oh, okay. Can you still go?"

"Of course." She answered, giving Skye a faint smile.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Emily was staring keenly at her reflection in the mirror. "Fucking hell." She muttered. She looked like a total mess, and she was supposed to be dressing up for the party they'll be going tonight. She had her hair straightened out already, but she still looked all worn-out. Probably, because of her eyes having dark circles around it, not to mention its puffiness as a result from all her crying. She heaved a sigh and threw the eyeliner she was holding. Why should she even bother dressing up? It's all the same anyway.

"_Party's never exciting without you in it."_ She remembered telling Naomi before. She shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts. She was feeling her tears building up again.

"Jesus Christ Emily! Get a grip! You've done enough crying for one day! Fuck's sake!" She muttered, scolding herself.

The door swung open and Katie slipped in into their room.

"Ready Em?" She asked

"I guess so." She mumbled.

Katie rolled her eyes and grabbed her twin's hand. "We'll have fun tonight Em. I promise."

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go to this party? I mean, I don't personally know Skye's friend." Naomi asked Vera as soon as she met her down stairs.

Vera smiled and said, "Of course. Skye told her friend about you, so don't worry."

"Oh, okay then."

"You look stunning by the way." Vera said, eyeing Naomi's dress.

"Thanks. You too." Naomi mumbled, feeling herself blush.

"Right, shall we go?" Skye popped in.

Naomi and the rest nodded and made their way to the party. The bar was just a few blocks away. Apparently, it was Skye's friend's birthday. As they arrive, they were politely greeted by the host, who goes by the name of Charlotte. Skye introduced Naomi to her and she gladly shook her hand.

"Welcome Naomi. Have fun!" Charlotte said.

Naomi muttered a simple "thank you and happy birthday" and followed Vera inside. Sitting at the bar stool, she stared at the dance floor which was full of tanked up people.

"Do you want a drink?" She heard Vera ask.

Naomi nodded. She didn't know if she drinks, but surely, one shot wouldn't hurt. Vera motioned two drinks to the bar tender, who quickly pulled out two glasses and filled it. Vera took the glasses and handed her one. Lifting her glass, Naomi consumed the whole liquor in one swig.

"Hey Naomi, let's dance." Vera said. Grabbing Naomi by the wrist, she pulled her to the dance floor.

Naomi snorted and laughed. A new song was being played by the band and Naomi swayed to the beat, the bass making its way.

**Once upon a time**

**Not so long ago**

**Tommy used to work on the docks**

**Union´s been on strike**

**He´s down on his luck. It´s tough, so tough**

**Gina works the diner all day**

**Working for her man, she brings home her pay**

**For love - for love**

Naomi raised her hands high as she danced to the beat. She was feeling it. She doesn't know if she's the kind of person who likes parties, but she's definitely enjoying this one. Probably, because of the song, but she can't be bothered.

_Flash._

"_I'm telling you, that is fucking good shit !"_

"_What have you done?"_

"_Eat a cake, Panda. It's gonna be a long night."_

**She says we´ve got to hold on to what we´ve got**

**It doesn´t make a difference**

**If we make it or not**

**We´ve got each other and that´s a lot**

**For love we´ll give it a shot**

Naomi cocked her head to her side. Flashbacks, she's having flashbacks again. She felt Vera's hand hold hers. She turned to face her and saw that she was smiling. She forced back a smile.

_Flash._

"_Pinot Grigio, or...cider oblivion?"_

"_Anything...Just give me a fucking...Just... Just give me a..."_

_Kiss._

"_It's only the drugs right?"_

Naomi's hand flew to her lips, touching it. She knew that voice. It was the very same voice she'd been hearing all day. She tried to see her face, but she couldn't. Like Katie's, it was all blurry.

**Whooaaaaaa! We´re half way there**

**Whooooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer**

**Take my hand, we´ll make it, I swear**

**Whooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer**

_Flash._

"_I'm not gonna open the door. My face is all puffy. I've been crying a bit."_

"_I don't care." " I do want someone. Need someone. You're right."_

"_And?"_

"_And, when I'm with you, I feel like I'm a better person. I feel happier. Less alone. Less lonely."_

Suddenly, Naomi found it hard to breath. Her head started aching, her whole vision spinning. She dropped Vera's hand and darted out the door. She needed air, she needed to breath. She felt like she was choking. She heard Vera call her name but she didn't dare to look back. She needed to get out of this place, get out of this mess.

**Tommy got his six-string in hock**

**Now he´s holding in what he used**

**To make it talk. So tough, it´s tough**

**Gina dreams of running away**

**When she cries in the night**

**Tommy whispers, Baby it´s okay, someday**

"Oi Ems! Take it easy!" Katie called out to Emily who was finishing her vodka. She had no idea how many Emily has taken already.

"Hey, just let me. Okay?" Emily retorted, drowning herself with vodka and popping the third pill in her mouth. For once, she wanted to forget everything, every fucking thing that's happening. She wanted to forget all her pain, all her worries, everything! Except her, except Naomi. She'll never dare.

**We´ve got to hold on to what we´ve got**

**It doesn´t make a difference**

**If we make it or not**

**We´ve got each other and that´s a lot**

**For love we´ll give it a shot**

Effy went to the twins' table. She smiled at Katie and eyed Emily.

"She won't take it easy." Katie said, worried.

"Just let her. We're giving her a break right?" Effy smirked, her gaze going back to Emily.

"Katie.." Emily called, her eyes droopy, her voice sounding drunk. Katie turned to her.

"I wanna get totally, totally fucked up."

Katie bit her lip and hesitated. She didn't know what to say. She had never seen Emily like this before. Worse, Emily had never asked for something like that before. To her surprise, it was Effy who answered.

"Right. Come with me Em."

**Whooaaaaaa! We´re half way there**

**Whooooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer**

**Take my hand- we´ll make it, I swear**

**Whooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer**

**Livin´on a prayer**

Effy grabbed Emily's wrist and they jostled their way to the dance floor.

"Dance Emily. Forget everything."

Emily threw her hands up in the air. She danced it all out, letting go of her inhibitions, her worries, her pain. She didn't care if she was gonna pay for this the next day. She knew that when she gets totally fucked up, she'd get to be with Naomi, get to be with the girl she genuinely and sincerely loved.

**Oooooooh**

**We´ve got to hold on ready or not**

**You live for the fight when that´s all that you´ve got**

Katie left the table and joined her twin and Effy on the dance floor. She promised Emily that she'd let her have fun tonight, so she'll give her what she wants. If she wants to get totally wasted, so be it.

**Whooaaaaaa! We´re half way there**

**Whooooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer**

**Take my hand and we´ll make it, I swear**

**Whooaaaa! Livin' on a prayer**

"Whooaaaaaa! We´re half way there!" The twins sang at the top of their voice, jumping and dancing to the beat, hand in hand. Katie took Effy's one hand, Emily the other. All three of them jumping, singing, and shouting. Their voices blended with the music as one by one, their friends huddled in.

Naomi decided to go home and leave the party. On her way, her thoughts fell back to all the scenes she had seen. Katie, Panda, the husky voiced girl, the kiss. She knew right then and there that she had to sort out this mess. She needs to find out who she is. She'll find out who she is.

One night, two girls struggling, one to remember, one to forget.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 10

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Naomi learns how she was found.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! :D

As Naomi reached Vera's house, she pulled out her own pair of keys and got in. She headed straight to her room, flicking the lights on while on her way. Throwing herself to her bed, she closed her eyes, her own thoughts dwelling back to the many things she had just seen in her head. She remembered seeing a pajama party, in which she saw herself wearing a pink pajama with "sexy poo" written in it, and a girl named Panda, whose face is all but the same with the others she had seen, blurry, and then the kiss. Her hand flew to her lips unconsciously, touching it, feeling it, as if the kiss had just happened right this very moment. Then it hit her. The girl, whom she saw herself kissing, had the exact same husky voice. The voice she'd been hearing all day, for she played the scenes in her head over and over. Naomi shut her eyes tighter, trying to recall everything, to look for more details from what she had seen. She realized that the girl had red hair, almost the same as Katie's, almost. Katie had a different cut. She struggled to find more details or clues about this girl to satisfy her burning curiosity, but her thoughts kept coming back to the kiss they shared, lingering in there. A feeling of intense joy was arising from her as she repeatedly thought about the kiss. Naomi had no idea why and this frustrates her. She wanted to find out who this husky-voiced girl is in her life and why does she have this great effect on her, that even if she doesn't know who exactly that girl is, just hearing her voice makes her heart skip a beat. Feeling the frustration take over her, Naomi decided to drop it all off and go to bed. She rose from the bed and was heading for the bathroom to clean up when she noticed that the cabinet opposite her bed was left unlocked, which normally wasn't, and the cabinet door was ajar. Vera must have forgotten to lock it. Naomi walked towards the cabinet and was about to close it when something caught her attention, a black suitcase that was inside. She stared at the suitcase, debating whether or not to open it and check what's in it. The suitcase had something in it, something unexplainable, telling Naomi or rather beckoning her to pull it out from the cabinet and see for herself. Finally, her curiosity winning, she yanked the black thing out of the cabinet and laid it over the bed. Seeing that the case's lock had been damaged, like it had been forced to be opened, she jerked it open.

A bunch of clothes was what welcomed Naomi as she opened the suitcase, all neatly folded. They seemed untouched. Somewhere above the pile of clothes, she noticed, was an ID, a passport and a small purse. She picked up the ID and took a closer look, only to find out that it was hers. Her name was indeed Naomi, Naomi Campbell to be exact. She was 17 years old and was living at Bristol, United Kingdom. She took the passport and flipped it open, seeing almost the same information she found in her ID. Numerous questions began to form in her mind. Where was she headed to before the plane crashed? When did Vera and her sisters got hold of this suitcase? Her suitcase? And why didn't anybody tell her about it? Why did they have to hide it from her? Naomi closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. There were too many things she had unraveled today. She doesn't know if she could handle it. Putting back the ID and the passport, she was about to close the suitcase, deciding that she'll talk to Vera about it as soon as she comes back, when a small wooden box that was obscured by some of her clothes caught her attention. Curious of what the box was, she took it out of the suitcase and examined it closely. She saw neat carvings surrounding the lid and the sides, "I Love You" and "Forever" were carved at the front and back of the box. Turning it over, she lifted her hand and traced the script carved on it.

"Emily." She muttered. Her forehead creased in wonder, thinking of who this Emily was. It wasn't her for sure, because her name was Naomi according to the ID.

She turned the box over once more to open the lid. Inside was a silver necklace with a pendant over it. She took the necklace out and let it hung over her fingers.

"Naomi." She read the inscription in the pendant out loud.

"Naomi! Where were you? I was look-" Vera stopped dead as she entered the room.

The blonde placed the necklace back in the box, watching Vera slowly walk towards her and sit in the bed.

"Naomi, I-"

"Why did you hide this from me Vera? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anybody?!" She blurted out, her voice rising up.

"I, we didn't! We didn't hide it from you!" The brown haired girl answered in a stutter.

"Then what does this mean Vera? What?! Tell me!" Naomi retorted, her voice full of hurt and deception.

"Let me explain Naomi, please." Vera pleaded, her hands reaching for Naomi's.

The blonde didn't answer. The other girl took this as an opportunity to clear things up and started to explain herself.

"The day we found you at the beach, you, you had your bag with you. My sisters and I were arguing about when should we tell you about it. Then, we came to an agreement that we'd tell you as soon as you wake up."

"But you didn't." Naomi cuts her off.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that, that I was afraid. I became scared." Vera continued.

"Of what?"

"That you'll leave as soon as you find out. You'll leave and never come back." Vera said, her voice fading as she finishes. "I didn't want you to leave. I don't want you to ever leave."

Naomi's mouth slightly opened upon hearing Vera's confession. She didn't know what to say, so instead, she gave the girl's hand a tight squeeze.

"Vera.." She called with a sigh. "You have to understand. I need to find myself, to know myself. I can't live like this, not being able to remember anything."

"I know, I just..I just..I don't think..I can't stand being away from you, okay?!" Vera blurted out, soon covering her mouth with her hands as she realized what she had just said.

Naomi's eyes widened with surprise.

"No. Vera you can't. I can't. It's not right." She said, shaking her head.

"Then tell me if this isn't right."

Vera inched closer to Naomi, extending her hands out and cupping her face. She leaned forward, closing the gap between her and the blonde, her own lips touching Naomi's. It was a quick and sudden kiss, but it meant everything to Vera, like she was telling Naomi what she really feels.

"Sorry, but, but it just doesn't feel right." Naomi whispered as she shook her head once more.

Vera dropped her hands and lowered her head. Her tears were on the verge of falling.

"I need to find myself first, I need to go back. I'm so sorry." Naomi apologetically said, her hands squeezing Vera's.

"I understand Naomi."

"Thanks."

"There is one thing though that I would like to ask." Vera raised her head and looked up at Naomi.

"What is it?"

"When you go back, let me come with you."

"No. You don't need to do that." Naomi replied.

"Please. It will give me some peace of mind, as well as my sisters."

Naomi hesitated for a while, but agreed later on. After all, she was left with no choice. She owed Vera and her sisters a lot.

"Thank you." Vera muttered before leaving the room.

Naomi watched her as she leaves, slumping to bed the moment the door was closed. There really was too much that happened tonight, but nothing can stop her from going back to Bristol and discovering who she was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 11

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Back at Bristol.

**A/N: **Yay! Naomi's back. Haha.

"Are you sure you can ride a plane? I mean, you don't have any traumas at all?" Vera asked Naomi the next morning. She was at Naomi's room helping her to pack her things.

"Apparently, I don't remember anything, even the plane crash. I really don't know what happened, so I don't feel afraid." Naomi answered, turning to Vera to give her an assuring smile. Vera smiled back.

"Right. So we leave tomorrow, early in the morning."

"Got it. You sure about this Vera?" Naomi couldn't help but ask.

"Without a single doubt." She confidently answered.

Naomi smiled at her, carefully weighing what she would say next. She didn't want to say anything that could bring up what happened last night. She admits that she feels rather guilty, for not being able to return the same feelings Vera has, for letting her down and making her sad. But she couldn't deceive herself. She knew she wanted somebody else. Somebody she can't even remember, somebody whom she knew only by her unique voice. The very same voice she'd been hearing constantly on her mind.

"How are you feeling? I mean, tomorrow you're going back. Do you feel nervous or anything?" She heard Vera speak, breaking her chain of thoughts.

"Well honestly, I'm a bit nervous. I don't know what to expect, what I would find out. What if I'm a thief? An evil person? What if I'm a murderer on the loose?" Naomi laughed at the absurdity of her statement. Vera snorted and laughed with her as well. "No, really, I'm nervous."

"Well, don't be, I'm here." Vera assured. She reached for Naomi's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks, for everything." The blonde replied.

"No problem."

"Hey, so you guys are already packed. Too bad, we wanted to help."

Both of the girls turned to see who just came in. It was Skye who spoke and popped in first. She was being followed by Sam, Cathryn and then Rhianna.

"You guys could've come earlier." Vera replied, her eyes rolling.

"In a foul mood eh? Did we, uhm, just interrupt something?" Sam asked, a sly smile playing in her lips.

Vera snorted.

"No, we were actually talking about what to do tomorrow. You know, we're both kind of new to Bristol." Naomi said, her hands quoting "kind-of-new" as she spoke.

"Well, I'm gonna miss you Naomi. You've been with us for quite a long time." said Cathryn.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you guys too."

"Call us will you? From time to time." Rhianna said.

Naomi nodded and smiled. "Sam, are you crying?"

"What? No! I'm not! Me crying? No."

"Then why are you teary-eyed? Skye bantered.

"I got something in my eye." Sam replied, lifting her hand to scratch her eyes.

"Hah. Right!" Rhianna and Cathryn cried out at the same time.

"Group hug!" Sam shouted.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Naomi and Vera left early for their flight the next morning. Vera's sisters took them to the airport. After saying their goodbyes, the two girls headed inside and waited for the plane to board. As soon as the plane had already taken off, they talked about where they are going to stay and where to look for clues first. They've both decided to go to the hospital right after they've found a place. Vera insisted on having Naomi checked up first to see if there are any developments regarding her condition. Naomi couldn't help but agree. She needed to know about her condition anyway.

"I'm gonna go to sleep Nai. I feel really sleepy." Vera said as she stifled a yawn.

_Flash._

"_I'll miss you too Nai."_

Naomi's head snapped. "What did you just call me?"

"Nai. Why is there something wrong?" Vera worriedly asked.

Naomi shook her head. "No, no. Nothing."

"You didn't like it?"

"I did. I did. I think it's good." Naomi said, her lips twitching. Yes it was really good, especially hearing it being spoken by the voice she had always loved and longed to hear. She rested her head on the plane seat and closed her eyes, playing the recent scene that had just popped up in her mind. Nai. Yes, it sounded nice, really, really nice. With that, she fell asleep wearing a wide smile.

Arriving at Bristol airport earlier than expected, Naomi and Vera dragged their luggage on the pavement, waiting for a cab to arrive.

"It feels weird." Naomi said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Vera asked confused.

"You know, I feel some attachment to this place, yet I can't even remember where I live."

"Naomi, I told you not to push it." The brown haired girl warned.

"I'm not, I'm not. I'm just saying."

Not long after, there was a cab heading their way. Naomi stretched her hands and hailed it. They opened the trunk as soon as it stopped, putting their luggage inside. Vera opened the cab door and Naomi followed, instructing the driver to take them to the nearest motel. Arriving at their destination, Naomi paid the driver, pulled their luggage out and checked in.

"Ready to go to the hospital?" Vera asked as soon as they were in their room.

"Yeah, but let's go grab something to eat first." Naomi answered.

"Oh yeah, we haven't eaten anything yet. Not even breakfast."

"Right. What do you want?" Naomi asked.

"Pancakes. I heard pancakes here are good."

_Flash._

"_What are you cooking?" _

"_Pancakes "_

"_Nai, you played with the syrup, didn't you?"_

"Naomi, are you even listening to me?"

Naomi snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't catch that." She apologized.

"I said we should probably leave now so we could have plenty of time searching for anything." Vera replied. "You seem out of yourself lately."

"Oh, I'm erm..just thinking about things." Naomi lied.

"What about it?"

"Nothing big, really. C'mon let's go. I'm starving."

Naomi stood up and headed for the door, with Vera following her, eyeing her suspiciously. She knew the blonde was hiding something.

Hailing another cab, they went to a small café and had breakfast, before heading to the hospital.

"Wait here Naomi. I'd just go ask who's the doctor we need to see. It won't take long."

Naomi answered with a nod and waited for Vera at the lobby. She looked at everyone who was passing by trying to see if she would be able to remember anything that could be helpful. Suddenly, a flash of red hair from a distance caught her attention. Her heart started hammering. She left her place, as she was feeling a certain pull, like her feet were moving by themselves, following the red haired girl. The girl turned right, walked straight for a few steps and turned into the corner. Apparently, she was heading for a vendo machine. Naomi stopped a few inches from the girl, who was now busy choosing what drink to get. An intense feeling of something unexplainable was rising inside her abruptly. She knew she had to talk to this girl, she didn't know why, she didn't even bother why. She just needs to. Clearing her throat first, Naomi finally managed to speak.

"Excuse me."

The red head froze.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 12

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **No summary..mwahaha!

**A/N: **Sorry to keep you waiting :D

"Excuse me."

The red head girl slowly turned around. Her eyes grew wide in shock, almost popping out. Her mouth dropped open, not being able to believe what she's witnessing right in front of her eyes. Her fingers balled into fists, her arms stiffening, her heart hammering. She wanted to speak, but it seems like she had swallowed her tongue.

"I know this would sound really weird, but, but I..I feel like I know you. I feel like I've known you long enough, like you're somebody special."

The red head girl swallowed, still not being able to find her tongue. Naomi took a step closer, yet the girl stayed in place. She couldn't seem to move, like she was rooted on where she was standing. Naomi slowly lifted her shaking hand and reached for the girl's own.

"Naomi! There you are! Where have you been?!"

Naomi dropped her hand, not being able to reach the red head's, and turned around. She saw Vera standing in front of her, with an old guy in a white gown, whom she presumes to be the doctor they were looking for.

"What are you doing there? Let's go. The doctor needs to check up on you." Vera said in a hurry.

"Right." Naomi answered. She looked back to the red head again, with eyes full of apology, hurt and confusion, as she mouthed "sorry" before turning to leave. Realizing that what she had just done might have scared and freaked the girl out, basing from her reactions, she left with her heart sinking for she thought that she had found the girl she was looking for all this time.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Emily. Emily. Emily!"

Emily felt a strong shake on her shoulders. Snapping back and unfreezing, she turned around to see Katie staring at her, confusion all over her face, a brow even arching.

"Why the hell are you standing in there? I was waiting for our soda for ages Em!"

"She can't remember me." The younger twin mumbled.

"What?" Katie asked, her forehead crumpling.

"She can't remember me Katie."

"Who?"

"Naomi." Emily answered, her voice trailing off.

"What? Are you serious?!" Katie blurted out, her voice an octave higher.

Emily answered with a nod.

"Em, it might be not her."

"It's her!" Emily retorted.

"Em, look, we go to this hospital every day, so we would know if she's here." Katie reasoned out.

"What if she just arrived? I mean, like, just now?"

"Then we would know. Freds should have called by now."

Emily lowered her head, slowly accepting that Katie's explanation made sense. Actually, it made perfect sense. She was pretty much engulfed by her thoughts, that Naomi would one day appear, that she might have been seeing her alternate world, rather than reality itself. She might have been living at her alternate reality, instead of the real one. Yet, everything seemed to be so real. The pair of calming azure eyes staring intently at her, trying to decipher who she was. The very same set of eyes that were later on filled with hurt and confusion when she was not able to speak anything at all. Naomi's voice, that sweet, gentle voice that makes her heart skip a beat. That voice that she'd recognize anywhere. It all seemed too real. And she could swear that Naomi tried to reach for her, tried to touch her, if it wasn't only for that girl who came with a doctor. She felt anger and frustration towards the girl, not to mention, a pang of jealousy. She was about to feel her touch once more, Naomi's touch that burns her skin. That warm touch she longed for, for such a very long time. It was too close, too close that it hurt. So was this her alternate reality then that she's seeing? Why did it hurt? As far as she knows, alternate worlds never have pain and jealousy in them. It's always happy endings. So was it alternate reality? No. Naomi was real. What she saw was real. She won't be fooled. She can't be fooled.

"Oi!"

Emily's head snapped up, breaking her reverie. She saw Freddie, Effy, Cook and JJ running towards them, waving.

"Right." Freddie said, catching his breath. Effy, Cook and JJ were also catching theirs.

"Any news?" Katie asked.

Freddie nodded whilst panting. He paused for a few minutes, before starting to speak.

"So Effy, Cook, JJ and I went to the airport to check. We found out that there was a plane from Greece that had a passenger named Naomi Campbell."

Katie froze, Emily's face lightened up. "I told you it was her!" She cried out to Katie.

"Wait, hang on! You saw her?" Effy asked.

Emily nodded.

"Where?" It was Cook.

"Here, right here. I was going to get a drink when she approached me. She said that she feels like she knows me. Knows me long enough."

"She doesn't remember you?" Effy again.

Emily shook her head. "I think so."

"What did you tell her?" Katie asked.

"Nothing. I..I couldn't speak. I was too shocked to speak. I couldn't even move. I couldn't believe it's her. Ugh! Fucking hell!" Emily said, kicking the vendo machine real hard upon realizing her utter stupidity.

"So where is she now yeah?" Cook asked.

"I don't know, some girl came with a doctor and said she needs to be checked up."

"We're not too late then. She might still be around! Let's go!" Effy commanded, grabbing Emily by the wrist and running through the hallway. The rest followed.

Emily ran as fast as she could, dodging away from the people she nearly collides to. Naomi was back. She was alive. She felt like exploding with the new found information she had. It seemed like all her worries, all her pain, all her grieving where now gone, magically disappearing. They seemed to be a distant memory already, even if it just happened a few months ago. Her little spark of hope had now turned into a flame, a burning flame, like the love she feels for Naomi. Burning, never fading. She didn't care if Naomi can't remember her as of the moment. She'll win her back no matter what.

"_Don't be ridiculous Em. I'm yours already, every bit of me. Nobody can take me away from you."_ She remembered Naomi say. She owns her, every bit of her, from her heart down to her soul.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 13

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Gang's looking for Naomi

**A/N: **Chapter 13. Enjoy :D

Effy and Emily nearly crashed to the lift door, which was already closing, but still managed to slip in, holding the door open for the others to come inside. Squeezing in, all of them squashed together as the lift was almost overloaded, Katie gave Emily a pat in the back, rubbing it then as the younger twin gasped for air.

"Fucking hell Em! That was some fucking running you did there!"

Emily's lips twitched as she blew some air out. She was feeling lighter, far better. Like the huge weight she's been carrying in her chest the past months had been lifted from her, finally. She saw Katie smile at her and she smiled back, something that she's never done since Naomi's disappearance. A real smile, her first real smile. She inhaled once more, filling her lungs with air. She loved this feeling, being free from everything, from hurt, from pain, just love. Pure love. Though she knows that it's not over yet, with Naomi losing her memories and all, she couldn't help but be happy, feel happy. Happy because Emily knows that Naomi loves her, loves her no matter what, the memory of their unexpected meeting constantly running in her mind.

"_I know this would sound really weird, but, but I..I feel like I know you. I feel like I've known you long enough, like you're somebody special."_

Honestly, this was what keeps her going, the knowledge that somehow, Naomi remembers her. Maybe not her name or her face, but the invisible bond that they have shared, that certain special bond they were able to form, she remembers. Like it was a part of her, etched in her for always.

Emily impatiently tapped her foot, crossed and uncrossed her arms in front of her chest, as she waited for the lift to stop. As soon as the lift door swung open, she dashed out, turning her head sideways along the way, trying to look for any signs of the blonde girl. She nearly slipped obliquely, but managed to steady herself up before tumbling down completely over a set of seated people. She heard curses and mutters coming from the people she accidentally bumped into, or stepped on their foot, but she didn't stop to say sorry, which she would normally do. She didn't even bother to wait for the others, rather, she headed directly to the doctor's office. The doctor flinched as she threw the door open, barging straight into the room.

"Excuse me." Emily spoke breathlessly.

"Yes, can I help you?" The doctor replied politely.

"I'm looking for somebody. I believe she's your patient. Her name's Naomi Campbell." She said, her heart fluttering again.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to talk of the whereabouts of my patients."

"But I just need to know if she's been here! It's just a yes or a no for fuck's sake!" She protested.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Please watch your language young lady."

"Just answer the fucking question!"

"Sorry, but I can't help you with that." The doctor shook his head.

"But, but I just-"

"Sorry. You can leave now." He said in a final tone, cutting her off.

Emily shot the doctor a dark look before leaving and slamming the door. Outside, she saw Freddie, Katie, Effy, Cook and JJ waiting for her.

"What did he say? Is she there?" Freddie asked.

Emily shook her head angrily. "Doctor's being a wanker. Said he can't tell us anything about his patients. I told him it's just a yes or a no but he won't give in."

"What the fuck! Let me go in and I'll fucking break his fucking face!" Cook blurted and was about to storm in into the doctor's office but Freddie and JJ stopped and held him.

"Cook, Cook! Stop! Not in here, okay?" Freddie said.

"He won't tell us any fucking thing. I can't let that pass yeah? Fuck him!" He shouted, his nostrils flaring, as he struggled against JJ and Freddie's grip.

"No Cook! We'll go look somewhere else alright?" Freddie again.

"Freddie's right Cook." It was JJ. "Listen, since we already know for a fact that Naomi's in Bristol, what we could do is to look for her on every motel and hotel. There are nearly a hundred of those here, but if we would split up, we could finish them all today. We've still got a lot of time left, besides most are open even during the wee hours of the night so –"

"Alright, alright! We got you JJ." Freddie interrupted.

"That's a good idea, really." Emily agreed.

"Thanks, so – "

"So we split up together, Freds and Effy, the twins and then me and Gay-J yeah?" Cook said. Everybody agreed, also splitting up the places they'd go look for.

"But I'm still gonna break his fucking face when I come back! C'mon let's go!" Cook blurted out as he ran towards the lift and slipped in, the rest of them following. Arriving at the ground floor, they dashed out of the exit, each and every pair getting on the bus that headed for their own destination.

Katie and Emily went straight to the first motel they found and asked. But there was no Naomi Campbell in their list. They went to the next one and the next one, but they got the same answer, until they were down with the last one. Emily took a deep breath and headed towards the receptionist's table.

"Excuse me."

The receptionist lifted her head and gave Emily a welcoming smile.

"Yes? Can I help you? Do you want to get a room?"

"No, no. I was just going to ask if there's a Naomi Campbell that checked in here."

"Sorry, but we have a policy that needs to be followed. We can't disclose any information regarding our guests." The receptionist explained apologetically.

Emily bit her lip and nodded, muttering a small "thank you". She then went back to Katie who was waiting outside.

"What did they say?" Katie nervously asked.

"They can't share any information. Company policy." The younger twin answered sadly.

Katie pulled her twin closer and rubbed her shoulders. "We'll wait for Effy and the others, okay? They might bring some good news yeah?"

Not long after, the rest of the pairs arrived.

"Anything?" Katie asked. They all shook their heads.

"What do we do now?" Freddie asked.

"We search again tomorrow. Who knows, she could probably be staying in another town. We start early." Effy answered.

"It's alright Em. We'll find her okay?" Katie said and pulled Emily to a hug. The younger twin took a deep breath and closed her eyes before speaking.

"Fucking hell. I just want to see her, to know that she's real and I'm not imagining things." She then saw Effy smirk.

"Careful what you wish for Ems."


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 14

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Kissy kissy!

**A/N: **Yeah..guys, please don't hate Vera. She just loves Naomi.

Naomi woefully dragged her feet on their way back to the motel, her head hanging low, her breathing slow and deep, her steps awfully heavy. A certain feeling of misery and longing had built up inside her, since her encounter with the red haired girl earlier, lingering in there, slowly eating her up. Honestly, she had no explanation as to why she was feeling this way, nothing at all. Why her heart hammered so fast, why her hands were shaking as she struggled to try and touch her. She couldn't figure out why she felt a certain connection when she saw the other girl face to face. Like she knows her, like she's special to her in some way. She doesn't even know why she followed the girl in the first place. She just felt like she had to, no, wait, she wanted to. Worse, she couldn't explain the great disappointment she felt when she wasn't able to reach her. She was close, real close. She wanted to scold herself for behaving that way, for acting like a perv, but she couldn't. She couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to hold the red head, she wanted to touch her, feel her. Couldn't deny the thought that being able to touch her would feel so right. No it wasn't perving or lust, it was something else. Something deeper, much, much deeper.

"You've been really quiet. Is something bothering you?"

Naomi lifted her head and gazed at Vera who was walking beside her, a worried expression evident on her face. She shook her head.

"I'm okay, just thinking about some stuff."

"You're always thinking about stuff. That could be bad for you, you know. The doctor said don't push it."

"I'm not, I swear." She answered and faintly smiled.

Nearing at the place they were staying, Naomi saw a group of people standing along the pavement, her eyes eventually falling to the set of familiar, beautiful, brown eyes looking intently at her, wide with shock. She stopped dead in her tracks, not being able to believe what she's just seeing.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Careful what you wish for Ems."

Emily slowly turned around to see what Effy was talking about. Shock and surprise dawned over her as she finally saw what the brunette was referring to or rather, who. Naomi was standing right there, quite a short distance from her, staring at her. She wanted to run towards her but she couldn't feel her feet. Her whole body had gone stiff, just like earlier. It would seem like the fact that Naomi was still alive and well had overwhelmed her. She couldn't think straight, she can't decide what to do.

"Emily, why the fuck are you still standing there?! Go to her!" She heard Katie hiss as she felt a light push at her back. Finally being unrooted from where she was standing, Emily slowly walked towards Naomi, her heart throbbing, pounding real hard, her fingers curling up into fists. She saw Naomi walk towards hers thus making her much more anxious. Eventually meeting at the middle, the two girls stood almost an inch apart, both of them in silence, not knowing what to say and who would break it. Emily looked deeply into Naomi's eyes, getting lost in them. It was still exactly how she remembered it, azure and calming. Only that, the feeling of love and joy she once had seen, were replaced by confusion and fear. She stepped a little closer, inhaling Naomi's scent, driving her crazy. She wanted to touch her, to embrace her and keep her in her arms, but she was afraid, afraid to make Naomi run away, just like before. She balled her fists harder, preventing herself to even try to reach for Naomi, up to the point that her fingers where badly aching. She wanted to speak, to say something, but she was scared that the moment she opens her mouth, she'll lose Naomi. No. She can't lose her again. She'll die.

"I…I don't know who you are, and I don't know if you know me." Naomi started, breaking the silence at long last. "But, I feel like…like I know you. I know you very well."

Emily didn't speak. She just continued to stare at her, trying her hardest not to blink. It was as if the moment she does, Naomi would disappear.

"I know it's weird, but I feel like I'm drawn to you. I feel like you've got a hold on me. I feel like you're someone special." Naomi took a deep breath and lifted her hand, placing it on the red head's cheeks, her thumb caressing it. She saw the other girl close her eyes, her beautiful, red lips forming into a smile as if savoring each moment, like she had waited for this for the longest time. She felt the girl tremble at her touch but she didn't pull back. The girl lifted her own hand and placed it over hers. At first, Naomi thought, the girl was going to take her hand off her cheeks, but to her utter surprise she gave Naomi's hand a squeeze and began stroking it with her fingers, not letting it go.

"I can't explain it. I don't know why, but it just feels so right." The blonde whispered, stepping in even more closely.

Emily's eyes flew open. She couldn't hold on any longer. She let go of Naomi's hand, cupped the blonde's face with both of her hands and slowly, she leaned in for a kiss. She meant it to be short and quick, more like a peck on the lips, but she couldn't stop. She missed this, she missed her, all of her. She missed how Naomi's lips felt like. She was glad it was still exactly the way she could recall, soft, warm, sweet. She missed the feeling of how kissing Naomi drives her to insanity. She felt Naomi kiss her back, in a way like she had let go of all her confusion and fear. She's just letting herself be lost in this kiss.

_Flash._

"_I'll miss you."_

_Kiss._

"_I can't stand it. I can't."_

"_It's OK."_

Emily let go of Naomi's face just so she could wrap her arms around Naomi's neck, further deepening their kiss. She missed how their lips move in synchronization, like their lips were made for each other, just for each other, a perfect fit.

_Flash._

"_Do you wanna do blowbacks?"_

"_I never got blowbacks. Why can't people just smoke the damn thing straight?"_

"_It's fun. Have you even tried it?"_

"_No. But being all seeing, I already know it's shit."_

"_Come on. Everything once."_

"_Oh, fuck it. Go ahead and disappoint me."_

Naomi's fingers crawled up to the red head's hair, twisting locks of hair then and there. She heard her let out a soft moan as her other hand played at the small of her back.

_Flash._

"_I like girls. No...I like a girl. No. I love her. Okay? I love...her"_

Emily felt Naomi's hands drop down to her waist, pulling her closer, her kiss getting deeper, needier.

_Flash._

"_People who make us happy are never the people you expect. So, when you find someone, you've got to cherish it."_

Naomi felt the red head's tongue trace her bottom lip, begging for entrance, in which, she gladly obliged.

_Flash._

"_I love you too."_

"_I know."_

Suddenly, Naomi felt her head throb painfully, way too painfully. It felt like it's going to crack open. She pulled back immediately from the kiss, which startled Emily at first but worry took place not long after. She threw her hands up, clutching her head, pulling her hair. The pain was too much for her to bear. She dropped on her knees and howled in pain, letting out a piercing scream. Then slowly, everything around her was fading.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Emily watched in horror as Naomi writhes in pain right in front of her. She tried to help but she didn't know what to do. She doesn't even have the faintest idea of what was happening. She wanted to reach for her and comfort her but she was afraid that she'll hurt her more when she comes near. Her tears started to flow when she heard Naomi's cries of pain. She felt useless, for the first time in her life, entirely useless. It kills her to see Naomi like this, every howl and scream felt like a gun being shot through her heart. She never wanted to see her in pain, never.

"Naomi!" She shouted when she saw Naomi fainting and falling to the ground. She ran to her, cupping her face when she reached her.

"Freddie! Let's take her inside!" She heard Effy panicked.

Giving her one last kiss on the lips, Emily let Freddie carry the unconscious Naomi.

"Hey you! Where's your room?!" Katie scowled at the girl who was walking together with Naomi a while ago. It was just then that Emily noticed her.

Vera dashed inside the motel and headed straight to their room, picking up the phone, she dialed the doctor's number while Freddie laid Naomi on the bed. Emily then took Naomi's hand and held it tightly. Her tears still flowing, worry dawning all over her. She gave Naomi's hand a tight squeeze and kissed every knuckle, before holding it firmly between her hands.

"The doctor's on the way." Vera announced. She then went to Emily and spoke.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Emily looked at the brown haired girl wondering what she wanted to talk about, considering the fact that they don't know each other personally. But then, seeing that this was the girl who's accompanying Naomi, she felt like she needed to talk to her too, to ask her about the things that had happened.

"Sure." She answered.

"Outside." Vera emphasized.

Emily arched an eyebrow, but eventually followed the other girl outside. She let go of Naomi's hands, leaned in and planted a kiss on Naomi's lips and asked Effy to watch Naomi out for her. Effy nodded and stood up to take Emily's place.

"Who exactly are you?"

Emily was surprised by the other girl's straightforwardness. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" She retorted.

"You didn't answer my question."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I was the one who took care of her after the plane crashed. So I have a right to care! Now who are you?!" The brown haired girl demanded.

"I'm Emily."

Vera's eyes grew wide with shock. "You're Emily? The owner of the jewelry box?"

Emily snorted. "It wasn't mine. I gave it to her, together with the necklace, as a present before she goes to spend a week at Greece. Now who are you?"

"The name's Vera. My sisters and I found her lying unconscious at the beach. That's when we took her in."

"I should be thanking you then, I suppose." Emily said, calming down a notch.

"Well, her memory's not yet back. So my job's not yet done. I can only go back to Greece when I'm already sure that she's well."

Emily reached for Vera's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you so much for everything Vera. Naomi might not be able to make it here without you."

"It's nothing, really. I'd do anything for her."

Emily froze upon hearing those words. "What do you mean?"

Vera bit her lip after realizing the meaning of what she had just said. "No, don't get me wrong. I'm not planning to do anything stupid. I admit I played my cards on her before, but she seemed to be interested with somebody else. What I just want now is for her to be well and happy."

Emily's face softened, pulling Vera into a hug, she whispered.

"Thank you for being a very good friend to her Vera. I owe you so much."

"You don't mind me sticking around that for some time do you?" Vera asked.

"Not at all."

O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Naomi shot her eyes open and blinked a few times, roaming her eyes around afterwards. Seeing that she was already inside their motel room, she wondered how she got there, for the last thing she remembered was that she was outside.

"Naomi, how are you feeling?" She heard Vera speak.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out."

"I did?"

"Yeah, the doctor said you were stressing too much. I told you, you were pushing it."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Naomi apologized.

"By the way there are people here who want to see you. They told me they're your friends" Vera said.

Naomi rose from the bed and propped herself to sit to see who Vera was talking about. Across her bed she saw 6 people. A curly-haired man was waving at her, smiling wide, but the red head girl caught her attention, only now, there are two of them.

"Fuck." She muttered.

"What's wrong Naomi?" Vera worriedly asked.

"I still can't remember anything! This is so fucking irritating!" She blurted out. She curled up her knees and started banging her forehead on them, her tears starting to fall.

Seeing this, Emily then rushed to her side and gripped her shoulders. "Naomi wait!" She panicked.

The blonde's head snapped up and looked at the red head intently. "That voice, I know that voice! You're her! You're her!"

Emily's face lightened up. "You know me?"

"Well not exactly, but that voice, I've been hearing it ever since. I kept playing it in my head because it made me happy. I don't know why, it just does. And then when I hear that voice being sad, it tears me apart, it breaks my heart."

Emily's face then softened, a feeling of love and happiness flooding over her. She was right, Naomi did remember their bond. She never really forgot. She threw her arms around Naomi and pulled her in a tight, warm embrace. Pulling back, she pressed her forehead against the blonde's and whispered.

"I'll help you remember everything Nai. We'll all help you."

Naomi gave a beaming smile upon hearing her name. It sounded like real music to her ears. The way, the red head's husky voice sounds her name. It's overwhelming. She felt like bursting. She felt like her memories don't matter that much anymore, as long as the girl in front of her would stay by her side.

"For starters, my name's Emily." She spoke again and then claimed Naomi's lips.

"Oi Emily! Don't do that." Katie called out.

"Why not?!" She muttered between her kisses.

"She might pass out again!" Katie laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 15

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Just some talking.

**A/N: **Let's take a break from the drama for a while :D

"I guess we need to introduce ourselves again yeah?"

Naomi shifted her gaze to the blonde boy who just spoke, an impish smirk playing on his lips. She answered with a half-nod, trying to decipher what was going inside the boy's head. She saw him rising from his seat and walking towards her direction, that same mischievous smile never gone.

"Babe." She heard him call as he drew near. She flinched a little. Babe. She doesn't even like the sound of that.

"Who would you be?" She bravely asked, her voice quite shaking though. She felt Emily squeeze her hand and in an instant, she was calmed. She squeezed it back, as if thanking her for calming her nerves down.

"I'm Cook. I'm your boyfriend yeah?"

Naomi shot him a confused look. Her eyes flickered between Emily, who sat on the bed beside her, and Cook, who was standing a few inches from them. She raised one brow as he studied Cook's physique and shook her head while laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I may have lost my memory, but I still happen to have some taste when it comes to guys." She snorted.

"Hah! Nice one blondie. Right, I'm just kidding. Gimme a fucking hug." He said and threw his arms to Naomi, pulling her to a tight embrace.

It was the skater boy's turn then. "Right, I'm Freddie. Nice to have you back Naomi." He waved and smiled.

"Hey, thanks." She replied.

"And I'm JJ, I do magic if that helps and I can show you some tricks if you want me to. You know, it might be able to help bring back your memory." The curly haired boy said, his words spilling out a little faster.

"No thanks. Erm..maybe some other time." Naomi answered, inching closer to Emily at the sound of JJ's name. It was odd, really. She had no aversion against the boy but she was kind of felt being a little overprotective over Emily as soon as he learned his name. Though, she really had no idea why is that. At the corner of her eyes, she could swear she saw Emily's lips twitch as she struggled to bite down her bottom lip, as if trying not to show any reaction to her sudden over protectiveness.

"Heh..cute!" She accidentally said out loud.

"Huh? What was that? What's cute?" Freddie asked. The others turned to look at her as well, their eyes full of surprise and wonder.

"Erm, nothing, nothing. Right, so Cook, Freddie, JJ." Naomi called out, pointing her fingers as she say their names, in an attempt to divert everybody's attention back to the matter. Seeing that she had successfully deviated her giddiness, she turned to the brunette who was sitting on the chair beside her bed.

"How about you?"

The brunette paused for a moment, looking intently at the pair of azure eyes in front of her, and then she spoke.

"Effy." Her lips pulling into that famous smirk of hers. Naomi nodded.

"And I'm Katie, Emily's twin."

Naomi's head quickly turned as soon as she heard the name. Her thoughts then falling back to one of the scenes she had seen before.

"_Watch out, Katie. I might get confused and fuck you with my great big strap-on by mistake."_

"Oh, so you're Katie!" She giggled.

"Yeah, I am. Why? You know me? And why are you laughing?" Katie asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Sorry. It's just that, you were the first person that came to my mind. I mean, when I was struggling to remember things."

"Really?" Katie exclaimed, a smug smile forming in her lips. Naomi nodded.

"What did you remember then?"

"It, uhm, involves a fit and strap-ons." Naomi shyly replied, her voice turning into a whisper as she mentioned the last word.

Katie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Ugh! You lose your memory and all, and the first thing you remember are fucking strap-ons? No wonder you're a lezza."

"Hey, I can't control it you know! It just pops in!"

"Hah! Right!"

"Katie!" Emily scowled, throwing her twin a huge glare.

"I'm kidding Em, you know I love Naomi." The older twin answered, her lashes batting.

"You do?" Naomi asked, surprised.

"Yeah I d –"

"Alright! Girls getting it on! Threesome yeah?" Cook suddenly shouted.

"Eeeeewwww!" Katie reacted. "That's incest and that's illegal! You twat!" She scowled, shutting Cook up and hitting him on the head. The rest of them laughed.

"Are they always like this?" Naomi whispered to Emily.

"Mmmhmm." The red head answered, shifting her gaze to Naomi. As brown meets blue, Emily stared intently at Naomi's eyes, getting lost in them in the process. Naomi's eyes are like the ocean. It was as blue and as calm and serene like the ocean. She looked at them like she was seeing her soul, so pure, so innocent. Lifting her hand to cup her cheek, she let her thumb stroke the blonde's pale skin gently. She caught a lock of Naomi's hair and tucked it in, before placing it back as it was.

They were too engrossed into each other's eyes, too engulfed in their own little world that they didn't notice that everybody had already fallen silent and was watching the two of them. Emily immediately dropped her hand and shied away from Naomi when she heard somebody clear their throat.

"Uhm, I think it's best to leave them two alone, you know, to talk." Freddie said, giving so much emphasis on "talk" as he says it.

"No!" Katie shrieked. Everybody turned to her with incredulous looks on their faces. "You know what Emily wants to do to her, if she passes out again, who's gonna call the doctor?"

Everybody was still silent. "God! I was just kidding! Where's all the fucking humor gone?!" Katie rolled her eyes. "Right, let's get out. Vera, come hang out with us." She said and dragged Vera by the wrist, winking at Emily before heading out the door. Vera waved at the two before shutting it close.

Emily and Naomi were left with their mouths hanging open. Both of them burst into giggles once the recent events had finally sunk in.

"I love your sister." Naomi said, turning to Emily.

"She could nice be sometimes, but real crazy most of the time." Emily chuckled. Naomi closed her eyes at the sound of the red head's soft laughter, her stomach being filled with butterflies, her lips pulling into a smile. It was as if she was singing to her, with the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. As soon as Emily's giggle died, she then took a deep breath, recalling that she had been meaning to ask Emily something.

"Emily." She called. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." The red head answered.

Naomi gnawed her lip as she faced Emily. She had no idea how to ask her without sounding awfully stupid.

"Are we, are we..erm ..you know?" She stammered, hoping that Emily had caught what she had been trying to say.

"Together?" Emily asked, as if finishing Naomi's sentence for her. The blonde nodded.

She gave a timid smile and blushed, her cheeks turning bright red, which Naomi found real cute. She would have "awww'd out loud" with Emily's uttermost cuteness if only it won't make things awkward.

"Yes." Emily finally managed to mutter.

"Oh right." Naomi replied.

An awkward silence fell on the both of them. It felt like they were confessing their feelings for the first time, not knowing what to say or do, so as to not freak each other out. They both weighed what to say but always ended up on rather keeping quiet instead.

"So tell me then." Naomi heard Emily say, finally breaking the silence.

"Tell you what?"

"How did you end up in Vera's house?" Emily asked, eagerness evident in her voice.

"Vera said she and her sisters found me lying unconscious down at the beach. They brought me straight to the hospital then. I was out for about…one month and a half I think."

Emily's eyes grew wide in shock, her mouth hanging open. "A month and half?!"

"Yup. That long eh?" Naomi said smiling at Emily in a way that's telling her that everything's alright.

"So what happened then? After you woke up?"

"At first, I woke up in pain. I think I broke a rib or two." Naomi said. "I got really frustrated when I found out that I couldn't remember anything. I felt so lost, incomplete." Naomi heaved a sigh. "Then came the day when I had this vision of you. It was just so sudden."

"What did you see?"

"It's more like what I heard, really. We were like lying on the floor, because I could remember seeing the ceiling, I don't know whose room it is though, and then, I heard your voice."

"What did I say?" Emily asked, her face expectant of what Naomi's going to say next.

"You said, you think I can do anything." Naomi beamed at Emily, feeling her heart swell. "From then on, I had your voiced played in my mind, like a song. It's the first thing I think of each morning, and the very thing that lulls me to sleep each night. I couldn't really explain why, but it was making me so happy. Then I saw us kissing, but I couldn't see your face. It was all blurry. Since then, I had to relive that scene every night."

Emily giggled. "Perv."

"No! It's not perving! It's something much deeper. Something I can't explain. Like when I saw a flash of your hair earlier today, in the hospital, I followed you. I didn't know why, but I wanted to. I swear I'm drawn all over you." Naomi said as she looked intently in Emily's eyes, her own eyes full of honesty and sincerity.

Emily's eyes softened. Lifting her hand, she touched Naomi's cheeks, stroking it with her fingers gently.

"I'm just so glad you're back." She muttered breathlessly.

Naomi brought Emily's hand to her lips, inhaling its scent, kissing her palm, her knuckles, her fingertips. She then held it in front of her, filling the spaces between Emily's fingers with her own. Marveling at the sight of her hand entwined with Emily's, she smiled.

"A perfect fit." She muttered, her heart swelling with joy. She brought their interlaced hands and placed it above her heart.

"This belongs to you." She told Emily.

Emily then knelt to her knees, towering over Naomi. She kissed Naomi's forehead, before pressing her own to hers. Rubbing her nose with Naomi's, she smiled and saw Naomi smile back. She pulled away to kiss the tip of Naomi's nose, once, twice, thrice, before leaning in to finally give her a proper kiss. This kiss was far different from earlier. It was slow and sweet, yet deep. There was no rushing at all. They had all the time in the world. Emily inclined closer, her fingers tangled in Naomi's hair, beckoning her to kiss deeper. There was no hunger nor craving in this kiss, just passion and perhaps, love. Naomi's hand slid down to Emily's neck, to her shoulders, then to her hand, taking it and wrapping it around her neck, her own hand finally settling at the small of Emily's back, pulling her even closer. Emily let out a soft moan as she felt Naomi's hands trace patterns at the small of her back. Naomi's every touch left out a tingling sensation, as well as a burning feeling right on the spot. While Emily's touch leaves thousands of electric shocks, flowing into each and every inch of Naomi's body, sending shivers down her spine. Naomi will never get tired of this, neither will Emily.

As they both pulled away, Naomi lied down the bed, taking Emily with her. She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, while the red head snuggled closer, planting a kiss on Naomi's neck, just like before. Naomi rested her chin on top of Emily's head.

"I don't know if I'm doing this right Em, but I love you."

Emily lifted her gaze and found Naomi's azure eyes.

"I love you too Nai. So much." She leaned in and gave Naomi another sweet kiss, before snuggling back to her.

Naomi closed her eyes and listened to Emily's steady and even breathing. Then together, they fall asleep.

The sound of Emily's heart, it's the most significant sound she'll ever know.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 16

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Right. Mama Fitch!

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, kind of suffered some writer's block. Hope you like this chap!

Vera slowly crept inside their motel room, either afraid to startle the two girls up or interrupt something she wasn't supposed to. As she pushed the door as light as she could, she saw Emily and Naomi snuggled up in bed, soundly sleeping. She shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath before coming in. She moved towards the bed and gently lifted the duvet to cover up the two girls sleeping, ignoring the pang of jealousy that was starting to build up inside her at the sight of Naomi's hands wrapped around Emily's waist, her chin resting on top of Emily's head. She saw Naomi stirring up a bit and thought that she had woken the blonde girl up. To her utter dismay, she saw Naomi kiss the read head's forehead lightly and fall back to sleep, as if she needed any of that. Deciding that she already had enough, the brunette turned and headed for the small couch, at the corner of the room, and threw herself to it. For some reason, as much as she hated hanging out with Katie and the others, due to Cook's appalling attitude, she wished that she should have just stayed. At least, she could stand having to deal with Cook than having to deal with the pain that's now searing her heart.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Emily's eyes flashed open as she falls out of her deep slumber. A heartfelt smile formed in her lips as she realized who she was lying next to. Planting a soft kiss on the blonde girl's neck, she nestled closer, inhaling that unique fragrance of hers, relishing each intoxicating scent as a mixture of various odors filled her nose. The smell of Naomi's perfume, her skin, her own inimitable scent, that drove Emily crazy. She looked up and her eyes fell on Naomi's slightly parted lips. Those beautiful, soft lips that she'll never grow tired of kissing. Lips that seemed to fit her own in a special way, like it was made for her, as well as every other part of Naomi's body. They were like puzzles that fit together, completing each other. One cannot exist without the other. She giggled at the thought.

Fighting the urge to lean in and kiss Naomi thus risking to wake her up, Emily propped herself up instead and leaned against her elbow to further see the sleeping blonde. She smiled at the sight. Naomi's face looked so serene when she sleeps, not to mention beautiful. She could watch her sleep endlessly. She knew she was hopelessly drawn to Naomi, and the accident must have made it worse. Being away from her for the longest time, not knowing if the core of her existence, yes she did call her that, giggling once more at her sentimentality, would ever come back, her hold on her had become far more tighter than ever before. She was ultimately sure by now that if Naomi asks her to jump, she'll ask how high if it's going to make her happy.

A soft mumble broke Emily's train of thoughts. She thought Naomi was already awake but saw that the blonde's eyes were still shut tight. She must be dreaming then. Leaning in closer, Emily listened hard and tried to make out what Naomi was mumbling. Her forehead creased as she continued to listen, not being able to catch what the other girl was saying. She was about to give up and just drop her attempt when she heard her mumble "my Emily". Her eyes softened, her heart swelled with joy. She bent down and kissed Naomi's forehead lightly, trailing kisses down to her nose. She trailed kisses from her jaw to her chin, whispering "I love you" every time she gets near to her ear. Finally being unable to resist, she claimed Naomi's slightly parted lips. The blonde let out a soft groan, stirring from her sleep, but kissed Emily back moments after.

"Is that how you normally wake people up?" Naomi asked, stifling a yawn and blinking her eyes.

"No. Just you." Emily giggled. Naomi let out a small chuckle.

As chocolate brown eyes meet pristine blue, both of them leaned in for another slow, breath taking kiss. One that's not rushing, one that's trying to convey what they truly feel for each other. Naomi's fingers twisted around Emily's hair, her other hand rested on the small of her back. Emily's hands had wrapped around Naomi's neck, intensifying the kiss. None of them ever wanted to pull back. They both wanted it to last to somehow live up to the longing they felt for each other.

"I love you Emily, really I do, even if I have no idea who you are." Naomi muttered as soon as the kiss ended.

Emily leaned in once more and rewarded her with a peck on the lips. "I know Nai. And you'll get your memory back soon, I promise."

Naomi answered with a nod, and cuddled closer to Emily, hugging her tighter, like she was afraid that she'll lose her any moment and will get back to being lost and empty again.

"Don't ever leave me Em." She pleaded.

"I'll always be here Nai. Always." Emily whispered. Claiming her lips once again, Emily sealed her promise.

They melted in each other's embrace, finding their sanctuary in each other's arms.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Naomi had moved back to her mum's the next day with Vera. Gina had welcomed her daughter with open arms and teary eyes. It was one heartwarming reunion. As she learned about Naomi's memory loss and Vera's kind act, she insisted on letting the brunette stay and even wanted to meet her sisters to show how greatly thankful she was for keeping Naomi safe.

"It was really nothing Mrs. Campbell." Vera assured.

"Call me Gina, dear. Still then, please at least stay here while you're in town." Gina offered.

"If it's okay with you."

"More than okay dear. You can go sleep at the other room."

"Thank you very much."

"No thank you." Gina replied and squeezed Vera's hand tight.

As Naomi stepped inside her room, a certain feeling of familiarity dawned over her. She knew this room, after all it was hers. But what caught her attention was the ceiling she was now looking up to as she lay on her bed. It was the same ceiling she saw on her first vision of Emily. She smiled as she recalled the vision. Surely it was worth remembering. Cocking her head to the side, she caught a glimpse of a framed photo in her bed side table. She reached for the frame and grabbed it. It was a photo of hers and Emily, taken from some form of forest or something, at least she thought. She smiled at the sight of the photo. She was standing behind the red head, her hands clasped around her waist, her chin resting on Emily's shoulders. Emily was leaning back at her, one hand over Naomi's hands. They were both smiling euphorically, their faces reflecting love and contentment. Naomi lifted her finger to trace Emily's face. She was missing her already. She heaved a sigh.

"Fuck's sake." She muttered under her breath. She wants Emily, she wants her now. She was about to put the frame back when she saw something written at the back. "I love you, like fierce. – Emily"

_Flash._

"_Because they're the apple of their dad's eye. He loves them, like, fierce, you know? Just the way they are, normal, happy twins and they're more alike than you'll ever know._

"_Are you sure of that?"_

"_I want you to disappear now, Naomi. Don't screw her up, OK? Goodbye, Naomi."_

The frame slipped from Naomi's hands, landing on the bed, her mouth hanging wide open.

Do good things always have to come to an end?


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 17

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Angst! And lots of it!

**A/N: **Dedicated to V, because I made her look bad in the past chapters :D

Naomi forcefully threw the pillow she was holding as her attempt to ransack her brain for more scenes had once again failed.

"_Don't screw her up, okay? Goodbye, Naomi."_

She'd been playing the scene the whole day, trying to find or to see more pictures that could somehow help her justify her decision. The decision she made last night. She didn't even bother to weigh things anymore. She just acted on instinct, pure instinct. She knew particularly well who was that "her" the woman in her vision was talking about. That very moment, she knew she had to let her go. She couldn't afford to take her family from her. She wouldn't. She wanted to give her things, not take things away. Even if it meant setting her girl free and hurting her own self, she'd gladly oblige. She wanted the best for her, the best of everything.

"Naomi, are you alright?"

Naomi jumped at the sound of Vera's voice and nearly slipped out of the bed from where she was sitting.

"Sorry." Vera mouthed.

"It's okay." She replied.

Vera walked towards the blonde and sat beside her.

"You've been in your room the whole day Naomi, is something wrong?"

Naomi hesitantly shook her head.

"Right." Vera snorted. Naomi watched her as she lifted her hand and grabbed something from her bedside table. Realizing it was her phone, Naomi tried to snatch it back but Vera was agile.

"Your phone's been incessantly ringing and you're not picking it up. You've got twenty seven missed calls and twenty unread messages already, all coming from Emily and you're telling me that there's nothing wrong? Come on Naomi, really."

"Look, it's nothing okay?" The blonde retorted.

"Are you avoiding her?" Vera asked. She wanted to know what was going on and made sure she'll find out about it now.

Naomi remained silent, refusing to answer her question.

"Why are you doing this Naomi?" Vera asked, demanding.

"You don't understand! Just let me be!" Naomi cried out, her voice rising up. She crumpled her sheets as she felt the tears sting her eyes. She couldn't let them fall. She can't give in, she needed to be firm. She had made up her mind already and she needs to stand by it.

"I won't if you don't tell me!" Vera snapped back, matching Naomi's tone. The blonde cringed from her unexpected response. An uncomfortable and deafening silence fell between the two of them. Vera closed her eyes and heaved a sigh, seeing that they cannot reach something if they would let anger rule them, she calmly spoke.

"Look Naomi, I want to help okay? So please at least tell me what's going on. "

"You won't understand even if I tell you." Naomi replied in a grave tone.

"Try me."

Naomi pinched the bridge of her nose, somewhat stopping her tears from falling, and rolled her eyes. Blowing her breath out, she started to speak.

"I…I had this vision last night.."

"Vision? Are you psychic now?" Vera interrupted, trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'm serious alright?!" Naomi retorted.

"Okay, okay, sorry." The brunette apologized. "So what did you see?"

"I was talking to this woman, she wants me to disappear. She was telling me to stay away, that I shouldn't screw her up."

"Who?"

"Emily." Naomi muttered breathlessly, the mere mention of Emily's name was killing her, was taking life away from her, sucking every ounce of energy she had.

"That's it?!" Vera cried out.

Naomi angrily turned her head to face her. "What do you mean that's it?! It's clear! She wants me to stay away!"

"Yes she did! But that could have happened ages ago Naomi! For fuck's sake!" Vera snapped back.

"What do you know?!"

"Look who's talking!" Vera replied in frustration.

Naomi flinched at her tone, her eyes filled with hurt and confusion. Vera buried her face in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Naomi." She calmly called, but Naomi refused to look at her. She reached for the blonde's chin and lifted her face up to meet her eyes. "Listen to me. Emily held on to you. She chose to hold on to you all this time. She never gave up on you, never gave up on believing that you were still alive. You can't just drop here like that Naomi. She loves you and you love her."

"Yes I love her, that's why I can't take things away from her. Don't you understand?!"

"No it's you who don't understand Naomi!" Vera retorted, her hands dropping to Naomi's shoulders. "Do you think that you won't take anything from her when you run away?! You're her everything Naomi! You are!" Vera cried out, her hands shaking Naomi, knocking her back to reality.

"I didn't drag my arse all the way from Greece to Bristol just to see you fuck things up Naomi. We're going to sort this out. Alright?"

"Why are you doing this?" Naomi asked, her tears near the edge.

"Have you seen yourself? Right after you got to be with Emily?"

Naomi shook her head.

"Your eyes Naomi, your eyes are far different now. I can't see any emptiness in them anymore, and I'm not going to let you be lost again." Vera said, pulling her hands away from the blonde.

"Vera.." Naomi whispered. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose her but, but.."

Vera crouched down and placed her hand above Naomi's knee, giving it a tight squeeze. "Shhh..It's gonna be alright. You can work this out."

Naomi gnawed on her bottom lip and heaved a sigh. Suddenly, her phone rang, startling the two of them. She saw Vera reach for the phone and to her surprise, answered the call.

"Yes she's here, hang on." She heard the brunette say and handed her the phone.

"Hey you lezzer bitch! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" It was Katie who was speaking on the other line.

"Hello Katie." Naomi replied in a grave tone.

"Don't hello me! Why have you been avoiding Emily's calls?!" Katie retorted.

"Look, Katie, can we talk about this sometime? I'm really not in the mood I've – "

"No we can't. We have to talk about this now! This is my sister we're talking about Naomi, my twin sister, not just some other bitch that I don't give a fuck about." Katie cut her off.

"I know Katie. It's just that.." Naomi paused as she watched Vera leave the room.

"Just what?"

"There are complications. I mean, your family for one, they -."

"I don't give a fuck about the complications Naomi, and if it's my mum you're talking about, leave it to me. Just don't screw her up please. You don't know how much she'd been through." Katie pleaded, her voice turning soft..

Naomi heaved a sigh. "I don't know Katie."

"Just sort this thing out Campbell, or I'll beat the fuck out of you!" The older twin warned and dropped the line.

Naomi threw her hands on her face, finally letting her tears fall. She'd been holding it for so long. She collapsed on her bed trying to sort out the things now clouding her mind. She might have made a mistake and it might be too late to take everything back.

Loving somebody was never easy, but amidst every hurt and pain, there was one truth that surfaced. Emily was the only person she knows is worth fighting for.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 18

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Make or Break

**A/N: **Pretty short one.. :D the next chap would probably be longer and soppier haha

A loud bang at the door woke Naomi up. Apparently, she had fallen asleep from crying, like she always does. As the door flew open, the blonde saw an angry Katie rushing towards her, hands clenched into fists, nostrils flaring. She was giving her that look, that deadly look that was very Katie-like. Naomi jumped from the bed and stood straight up, eventually preparing for the moment that the older twin launches herself to her and breaks her neck. She gulped at the sight of Katie marching towards her, her brows held in one straight line, her forehead creasing with anger and frustration. As soon as the furious twin reached the blonde, she grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her hard on the wall.

"What the fuck is this all about Campbell?!" Katie scowled.

Naomi cocked her head to the side, afraid to meet Katie's raging and judging eyes. Katie growled and pulled Naomi back, only to slam her to the wall again.

"Don't make me hurt you. Emily won't like it."

Naomi flinched at the sound of Emily's name, her heart being flooded with fear, confusion and pain. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh before facing the twin in front of her.

"We're not meant to be Katie." She answered, her voice trailing off, her heart now beginning to ache as she felt the twinge of pain rise up inside her. She felt her chest tighten as she spoke the words, like they were being shot straight to her already bleeding heart.

"Don't give me that shit. After all you've been fucking through?" Katie glowered, still keeping a firm grip on Naomi's shirt. "What the fuck has gotten in to you? Have you gone mad?!"

Naomi dropped her gaze, unable to face the red head's anger. "Look Katie, I don't want to take anything away from her. I –"

"Will you cut that shit out?! For the last time Naomi, you're not taking anything away from her!" The older twin cuts off. "My mum's just being a stupid cow but she'll get on with it. Fuck's sake!"

Naomi bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She remained silent.

"You're going to fucking fix this Naomi. If my sister returns home still looking like that." Katie paused and turned her head, her finger pointing straight to Emily who was now inside the room with Vera, her head hanging low. "I swear I'll throw a fit on you every fucking day and shove a fucking strap-on down your throat."

Katie released her grip from Naomi and walked to Emily. She hugged her twin tight and whispered something to her ear. Naomi saw the younger twin nod, her gaze still looking down on her feet. Katie turned and shot the blonde one last dark look before storming out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that Naomi. I didn't know Katie was capable of throwing such rage." It was Vera. "It's my entire fault. I brought them here." She said, throwing Naomi an apologetic look.

"It's okay Vera. I know you're just trying to help." Naomi replied. "Thank you."

Vera answered with a nod. She squeezed Emily's shoulders before heading out of the room, closing the door as she left. Everything went quiet between the two girls left. Naomi stared intently at Emily who was still looking down on the floor. She looked so fragile and vulnerable that she wanted to run to her and keep her in her arms to protect her. But the idea of protecting Emily abruptly became ironic as Naomi realizes that she should be protecting the girl she loves from her own self. She was the one who broke her heart, the one who fucked things up. She doesn't deserve her, perhaps she never will.

"Please say something." Naomi heard Emily's husky voice break the silence, as she slowly lifted her head, her chocolate brown eyes boring to Naomi's pristine azure ones. The blonde remained silent. She had every desire to speak, to open up, but she couldn't find the right words to say. She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, her tears once again stinging her eyes. Then, she saw her starting to leave. She saw Emily turn and head out to the door, out of her room, out of her life.

_Flash._

"_I'm tired. So sick and tired of it. Still holding hands through a cat flap, aren't we? Have fun in Cyprus."_

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Emily quickly headed out of Naomi's house, her tears now streaking endlessly down her face. A moment ago, when Vera had gone to their house explaining everything to her, she had hope. Hope that she and Naomi would be able to fix things up. Hope that Naomi would snap out of her absurdity and stop thinking about Emily's own good, about what's right and wrong for her, because there was only one thing she knew was right for her, be with the girl she loved most. Hope that was now crushed and shattered into pieces. Maybe Naomi was right, maybe they really were not meant to be.

Snapping back to reality, Naomi began to run after Emily. She was not making the same mistake she might have done before. She ran after her, quickly grabbing Emily's wrist as soon as she reached her, turning her around. She can't let her down again, she feels like Emily had already enough. She's not going to let her out of her life, not going to think about right and wrong anymore. With one swift pull, Emily's body fell on hers, her lips, crashing down on the red head's own. She cupped Emily's face and pushed her lips, deepening their kiss. Her hands slid down to the red head's neck, lingering in there. She kissed her harder, more passionately, as if trying to tell her that she made the biggest and stupidest mistake she's ever made. She kissed her in a way that she was telling her that she loves her and that she meant the whole world to her, and she'll never let go. She was sure of this now. Just now. She felt Emily struggle against her hold, but she held on her tight. Her fingers now locking with Emily's hair, her other hand wrapping around Emily's hips. She kissed her fervently, trying to assure her that she was never going to let go, her every intention of doing so earlier was now gone. She didn't care if she was kissing her outside, on the street, nor even if everybody was seeing them. Fuck everyone else.

Pulling back from the kiss, Naomi rested her forehead against Emily's, her deep azure eyes now gazing absorbedly at Emily's brown ones still drenched with tears. She kissed her eyes, wiping the tears away, as well as the trail of tears in her cheeks. She cupped Emily's face, her eyes still lost with hers. She planted a soft, chaste kiss on the red head's lips before starting to speak.

"Emily, I'm really sorry for fucking things up. I know I always do."

"Why did you do that Nai? Why didn't you tell me instead of avoiding me?" Emily asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"I was afraid and confused Em. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of the answer. I know it's wrong to take you away from your family."

"There's just one thing right for me Naomi. It's you."

"But Em it's – "

"It's you I want alright? Deal with that." Emily spoke, cutting Naomi off.

Naomi heaved a sigh and nodded in defeat. She took Emily's hand and laced it with hers as they both headed back to her house. If this is the only thing she's going to deal with, she'd be more than happy to do it.

If it was wrong to love Emily, then why does it feel so right?


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 19

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **There's no smut!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Soppiness on the way..

**A/N: **Thanks to Skye, Holly, Charlie, Sam and Lauren for the "movies idea" :D

Naomi snorted after seeing the movie that Emily had picked for them to watch. The two girls have agreed to just hang around Naomi's house, to go watch movies and talk. They both have had a long, awful day and opted to just stay and rest, perhaps, sort things out. Staring intently at Emily who was crouched down the floor, Naomi sighed in relief, thinking that a few moments ago she could've lost her sole reason for living. She could've let her walk out of her life, if she had been stupid enough. A proud, contented smile settled in her lips.

Gliding her fingers through the row of DVDs Naomi had in her room, Emily grabbed the one movie that the blonde had been dreading to watch, her nose crinkling in excitement, her mouth twitching into a stifled smile as she scanned the cover. She bit her bottom lip.

"Really now Em?" Naomi asked incredulously, her one brow arching, trying hardly to ignore Emily's sudden display of cuteness.

"What?" Emily asked innocently, her gaze lifting up to Naomi.

Naomi snorted once more. "Titanic? Are you sure about this?" She asked, her voice slightly rising up in disbelief.

"What's wrong with it?" the read head asked back, holding out the DVD in her hand.

Naomi rolled her eyes and blew her breath against her lips. "Nothing, except it's all soppy and stuff."

Emily shot her a dark look. "No it's not! It's sweet not soppy!"

"Ugh. What's the difference Em?"

"Hey! No picking at my choice!" Emily blurted out.

"Alright, alright. Just put the damn movie on already." Naomi replied. She sat on the bed, placed a few pillows by the headboard, leaning on it after, and spread her legs wide as she watched Emily put the movie on. As soon as she saw Emily was done, she patted the space in front of her, gesturing the red head to sit in there. Emily enthusiastically hopped on the bed, her back turned from Naomi, seemingly thrilled to watch the movie. A shy smile fell on her lips as she felt Naomi's hands wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. She leaned back against the blonde and placed her hands on top of Naomi's.

"Are you going to cry?" Naomi whispered softly, her mouth close to Emily's ear.

Emily cocked her head to the side so that she could see Naomi. "Probably." She answered. "If you don't distract me from watching." She whispered ever so softly, hoping that Naomi would not hear. Unfortunately, the blonde did catch it, a naughty smile shaping on her lips. As soon as the movie started rolling, she playfully nibbled Emily's ear lobe, biting it lightly then kissing the spot. She heard Emily's sharp intake of breath, her grip on Naomi's hands tightening. She then started trailing kisses from her jaw down to her neck, brushing her lips softly on her way. Emily closed her eyes as an attempt to ignore the effect of Naomi's actions on her. Naomi's kisses went down to her shoulders, then back up, ending the trail on her jaw again, lingering in there.

"Nai, I'm trying to watch a movie here." Emily called out, attempting to protest.

"Then go watch. I'm not doing anything." Naomi whispered, the feel of her breath hot on Emily's ear.

"You're distracting me."

"That's your fault. You made me watch something I don't like." She whispered again before nibbling Emily's ear lobe.

"Nai, you promised me we'll watch it together."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll behave. You sure you like that movie better than what I was doing?" She said, her voice teasing.

Emily twisted and shot Naomi an angry look. "Nai.." She called out. "I really want to watch."

"Fine." Naomi surrendered and leaned back on the pillows she's placed earlier. Emily reverted back to her position and leaned comfortably against Naomi.

Moments after, Emily did cry at one of the scenes, rather, on most of the scenes. Naomi tried to repress her laughter and gnawed her lip. She was finding Emily cute and funny at the same time. Emily's tears continuously streaked down her face and Naomi had to turn her around to comfort her.

"Stop crying Em. The movie's already over." But Emily's sobs grew louder.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry now. I told you that movie's all soppy and shit." She comforted, cupping Emily's face, her thumbs wiping the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. "Em, c'mon, the credits have ended. See, the telly's all black now."

"Sorry." Emily mouthed between her sobs. "It just reminded me of something, made me think of something."

"What?" Naomi curiously asked.

Emily hesitated for a moment, afraid to answer the thrown question.

"C'mon Em, tell me."

"I..I suddenly remembered the day your plane crashed. I couldn't help but think, what if what happened to Jack happened to you? What if, what if.." Emily's voice got lost in her sobs, trailing off, her tears flowing even more.

"Shit Em!" Naomi cried out, taking hold of Emily, locking her in a tight embrace. She brought Emily's head down to her chest, letting her cry there. She wrapped Emily's arms along her waist as she whispered. "Emily, I'm here and I'm okay. I'm alive, see? Stop thinking about it yeah?" She kissed the top of Emily's head and rested her chin there. Her one hand rubbed Emily's back as she continued to sob, the other stroking Emily's shoulder to calm her. As soon as she felt Emily's tears subside, she lied down, taking the red head with her.

"Will you promise not to think about that anymore?"

Emily answered with a nod. Naomi half smiled and leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on Emily's lips, pressing her forehead against the red head afterwards.

"Go to sleep Em, you've had a long day."

Emily sniffed and snuggled closer to Naomi, her head nuzzled on the blonde's neck. Naomi placed her arm above Emily's waist, her chin resting above the other girl's head.

"I love you Emily, and I'd still be here when you wake up." She whispered before closing her eyes, waiting for Emily's soft snores and steady breathing to lull her to sleep.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

A stream of light escaped from Naomi's curtains, waking her up. Blinking a few times, she reached for the girl who was sleeping beside her, a habit that she had seemingly developed from all the nights that Emily had stayed. To her utter surprise, she found the red head's side of the bed empty, a note resting on the covers instead. Picking it up, she read what it said.

_Got up early. Need to fix something._

_..Much. Thanks for last night._

_Emily xx_

Not long after, she felt her phone vibrate. She reached for it, a smile already playing in her lips, as she took a good guess of who the message was from. She was right.

_I know you're awake by now. I'm picking you up okay? Already on my way. xx_

Naomi shot her reply. _For what? We going somewhere? xxx _

_Can't tell :P xx_

_Fine, I'm not going to get dressed. Hmph. xxx_

_Noice, I'll drag you down naked then! I'd love that! xx_

_Christ! Emily you're such a perv! :P xxx_

_Shut up! I know you like the idea! Hurry up, I'm almost there! xx_

_See, I could make you come already, even with just texting! xxx_

_Very funny Campbell, you're so horny :P xx_

_You liked that didn't you? xxx_

_Ugh! Just get dressed Naomi will you? I'm gonna wait for you in the driveway xx_

Naomi let out a small chuckle after her conversation with Emily. She rose from the bed and got dressed. She headed downstairs, saying goodbye to her mum and Vera first, who were in the kitchen, before darting out of the front door. Outside, there was Emily standing holding out two bikes.

"Where are we really going?" She asked when she got near. Emily greeted her with a peck on the lips.

"Just follow me yeah?" The red head said, handing out a bike to Naomi. The blonde nodded.

The two mounted the bikes and pedaled off. A few moments later, they were heading down a trail that seemed to be familiar to Naomi. She was pretty sure she had seen it before, rather, she'd been there before. Her forehead creased in an attempt to remember, but she was all blank. Seeing Emily come to a full stop, she halted and placed her bike beside her girl's.

Emily pulled out a small piece of cloth. "I'm gonna put a blind fold on you Nai."

"What? What for?" Naomi asked, her eyebrow shooting up.

"Because I got a surprise for you, okay?"

"Emily you shouldn't have – "

"Nai, just let me alright? You're ruining the moment." Emily chuckled. "Now let's get you blind folded." She continued and reached to tie the cloth and cover Naomi's eyes. "No peeking yeah?"

"Like I could see something." Naomi snorted. "Where are you?"

"Right here." Emily planted a chaste kiss on Naomi's lips before taking her hand, lacing it with hers. Naomi smiled and bit her lip.

"Perv." She teased.

"Your fault. You're too beautiful." Emily answered while she led Naomi to the place.

"Hah, right." Naomi snorted. Emily laughed.

"We're here." Emily called out as soon as they reached their destination. She untied the blind fold covering Naomi's eyes and patiently waited for her reaction.

Naomi slowly opened her eyes, gasping out loud as soon as she saw Emily's surprise. On the ground was a blanket spread widely, for her and Emily to sit, a picnic basket filled with food, a bottle of wine and two glasses. On the middle of the blanket was a cake, with "I love you Naomi" written in it. She glanced back to Emily, pulling the red head towards her, rewarding her with a sweet kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pressed her forehead against Emily. The red head answered with a beaming smile. Emily pulled back and tugged Naomi to sit on the blanket. They sat opposite to each other, so they could see each other face to face. Naomi then roamed her eyes, further surveying the place. In front of the picnic spot was a lake, on the side was a tent that Emily had probably set up. She closed her eyes as she recalled back vivid scenes. She knew it. She'd been here before, and she was with Emily. Probably, it explains why she kind of felt a connection with the place, like it was something special.

"This place is lovely. So peaceful." Naomi finally managed to say with a smile.

"Yeah. I love this place so much." Emily agreed as she smiled back. As brown meets azure, both of them leaned in and kissed each other passionately, fervently.

"You know, sometimes I think, I'd rather not get my memories back." Naomi said after the break from the kiss.

"Why?" Emily asked, confused.

"Because I want to forget all the bad things that happened before. I want to create new memories. Good new memories with you." Naomi answered and smiled, lifting her hand and cupping Emily's cheek. Emily took the same hand and brought it to her lips, kissing each knuckle lovingly before filling the spaces between Naomi's fingers with her own. Silence fell.

"Em, I wanna ask you something." Naomi said afterwards.

"Yeah, what is it?" Emily asked, curiosity dawning in her voice.

"Did we, erm, did we.." Naomi paused, not knowing how she would continue her question.

"Did we what?"

Naomi bit her lip, her cheeks turning bright red for a moment. "Did we get it on?"

Emily's eyes grew wide with surprise at Naomi's unexpected question. She was too shy to answer, far too embarrassed. She felt her face burn hot, her cheeks turning almost as the same color as her hair.

"I..I don't know how to answer that." She stammered.

"Just yes or no. I'm just curious." Naomi replied.

Emily gave a sheepish nod, gnawing on her lip as the embarrassment dawned entirely over her.

"Oh, right. A lot of times?" Naomi asked again. Emily gave another shy nod, her face still red.

"When was the first?"

"Before the student president elections at our college."

"Where?"

If Emily could get anymore redder, she probably had, as she answered softly, "Here."

"OH." Naomi nodded as she finally understood why this place was special. An awkward silence fell between them then. Suddenly, Emily reached for the cake's icing and wiped some on Naomi's nose before getting up to her feet and running away from the blonde.

"Don't let me catch you Emily, or you're dead!" Naomi cried out and ran after Emily. Emily circled around the tree, trying to evade Naomi's arms that were reaching out to catch her.

"What's taking you so long to catch me Nai?" She teased, evading Naomi once again, running towards the opposite direction where Naomi was facing. The blonde turned around, searching where Emily had headed and ran after her when she found it. Emily ran towards the tent, narrowly dodging Naomi's firm grasp. She let out a loud squeal when the blonde had finally caught her and they both fell down to the ground laughing. Naomi rolled over so that she was on top of Emily, her hands beginning to poke around Emily's body, hence sending the red head to a fit of giggles and squeals.

"Naomi stop!" Emily pleaded between her giggles.

"Told you you'll pay if I catch you." Naomi replied, her fingers continuously jabbing Emily almost everywhere. Emily let out another loud squeal as Naomi poked her around the torso as she struggled to get out of Naomi's solid but gentle hold. Emily's brown eyes then meet Naomi's pristine azure ones, eventually stopping the blonde from attacking as she gets lost in them. She then slowly bent down, leaning in to kiss Emily's lips. She uttered a soft moan when she felt the red head kiss her back fiercely, passionately. Emily's hands then wrapped themselves around Naomi's neck, her fingers tangling up with Naomi's hair as she pushed their kiss deeper. She felt Naomi's tongue brush her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and let her in, letting out a groan along the way. Naomi's hands then started to wander, first from her neck down to her chest, then to her belly. Emily groaned once more as she felt Naomi's fingers trace patterns on her belly under her shirt. She shivered at her every touch, burning her skin as Naomi's hands leave the spot. She touched her with the same intensity, her hands leaving thousands of electric shocks flowing concurrently at each and every part of Naomi's body. She savored every touch and every feel of Naomi's body on hers, just like the first time. No. Just like every time. Then slowly, their bodies mold into one.

It never fails to amaze them both as how their bodies fit each other, like puzzle pieces being joined together. One can never be complete nor exist without the other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 20

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words and implied sexy time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Just a few more flashbacks.

**A/N: **Pretty long one..please bear with it.

Naomi stirred around, lifting her head lightly, as her eyes adjusted around the whole tent, trying to guess what time of day it is by judging the amount of light being reflected on the tent's top. Apparently giving up, she reached for her phone and took a quick look at the clock in the display screen.

8:30am.

Naomi brought her phone and her head back down, laying her arm once again at the sleeping red head beside her who was still cuddling close, her head nuzzled on Naomi's neck. She could feel her hot breath against her neck, hence creating a tingling sensation that reaches up till her spine. She smiled upon hearing her soft snores, and even smiled wider when she saw her crinkle her nose, it was pure cuteness right on the spot. She resisted the urge to kiss her slightly parted lips when her eyes fell on them so as to not wake her up. She wanted her to get as much rest as she could for she knew she was extremely tired, with what they all did last night. It probably was Naomi's best night ever, or if not, it makes to the top ten best nights of her life. She bit her lip and stifled a smile, her thoughts falling back to last night. The way Emily touched and felt her, how the red head responded to her every hold, she recalled everything. Her visions were so clear like it just had happened. She felt her cheeks turn red at the memory.

"Let me guess, you're perving again." She heard Emily speak, her voice thick with sleep, but still she found sexy.

"You've got clothes on, how can I be perving?"

"I don't know. With your imagination? You're Naomi Campbell, you can do anything." Emily teased.

Naomi snorted. "Right. I can do anything, especially with my magical fingers." She winked.

Emily blushed and playfully slapped Naomi's shoulder. "Pervert." She stuck out her tongue out at her.

"Oooh, feisty. I like that."

"Naomi!" Emily cried out as she felt the blonde's fingers slowly make their way on her thighs, crawling up. Naomi rolled over so that she was on top of Emily, her fingers still under the red head's skirt. She leaned in and kissed the space behind Emily's earlobe, brushing her lips down on Emily's jaw to her chin and back up again. Her other hand was carefully tracing patterns on Emily's belly, her fingers making contact with Emily's skin ever so lightly but still enough to make the red head shiver under her touch. As the hand on Emily's thigh reached its destination, she began demonstrating the magical fingers she was talking about earlier, making Emily gasp and hold her breath. Emily's grip on her tightened, her eyes closing on every touch. Then, so sweetly and teasingly, Naomi whispered.

"I think it's time to go packing."

With one swift movement, she was out of Emily's grasp and was sitting straight up, a mischievous smile playing in her lips, leaving a flabbergasted and confused Emily lying on the sleeping bag.

"What the fuck was that?" Emily cried out in frustration.

"That, hun, is called teasing." Naomi chuckled.

"Ugh. Naomi, come back here and finish what you fucking started!"

"I don't want to do that." Naomi bantered.

"Fine. You're never going to get a shag again then." Emily stuck out her tongue and turned her back to Naomi.

"Oi! Now that's not fair."

"So were you." Emily twisted and replied while pouting. She felt Naomi stumble behind her, the blonde's arms threading around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Em, you know I'm just kidding yeah?" Naomi whispered in her ear.

"Looks like you weren't."

"I was. I erm was just playing with you, y'know."

"Still not convinced." Emily cocked her head and stuck her tongue out.

"Jesus Em! What the fuck do you want me to do?" Naomi blurted out.

"Say you want me." The red head replied, her voice huskier than ever. She heard Naomi gulp.

"You want me." The blonde mouthed. Emily rolled her eyes and slapped Naomi's hand that was hanging around her waist.

"What? You said I should say 'you want me' and I did."

"I hate you Naomi."

Naomi bit her lip to stifle a smile. She inched closer, her lips almost touching Emily's ear. She whispered.

"I want you Emily Fitch. I want you now, and I'll want you always."

Emily then slowly turned around and claimed Naomi's lips in one fervent, passionate kiss.

"Be mine forever my Emily."

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Come on! Pick up the fucking phone!" Katie blurted out. She had been trying to reach Emily for hours, but her twin hadn't answered any. She had just received a call from Freddie earlier, telling her about a party that they're supposed to be attending, just a few hours from now. The older twin impatiently tapped her foot as she rang Emily again. She was already dressed up and ready to go, but she couldn't afford to leave Emily behind, even if she knows that her twin's with Naomi and would opt to stay at home. It was the first ever party her and the gang would go to, ever since Naomi came back, that's why she wanted the whole group to be there, to be complete.

"God Emily! Finally! Where the fuck are you?" She exclaimed when her twin had finally answered her call.

"On my way home, why?" Emily answered in the other line.

"Good. Listen, we're going out to a party with the gang tonight yeah? So hurry up and drag your fucking arse here."

"Alright, calm the fuck down. You're so bitchy today."

"Always am Em." Katie snorted.

"Yeah, no wonder people call you KBitch."

"Fuck off yeah? Just hurry up. Is Naomi with you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. No. She's home already. Hang on, does she know?" Emily asked.

"I'm about to call her so fuck off now."

Emily laughed. "Bye Katie."

Katie pressed the red button and proceeded to dial Naomi's number.

"Hey Katie." Naomi greeted.

"Oi lezzer bitch! Listen, we're going to a party tonight yeah? I want us to be complete, so make sure you'll come."

"I did already. Your sister was bloody amazing!" Naomi teased.

"Eeeeew! Don't talk to me about my sister getting down on you!" Katie cried out, disgusted.

Naomi snorted and laughed. "Chill Katie. Alright, I'm coming. What time then?"

"Meet us at the bus stop in an hour okay? Bye." Katie answered and hung up. A few moments later, Emily bursts in into the door and dropped all her things on the floor. She gave Katie a nod, headed to the shower and got dressed afterwards. Checking herself in the mirror, she smiled as she saw her reflection. Her eyes no longer had dark circles around it, and she could see happiness and love in them instead of fear and pain unlike before. Her hair was smoothly straightened out, her smile beaming. She now looked very far from the messed up Emily she had seen once, after her girlfriend's disappearance. Girlfriend. The word rang in her ears and she felt her heart swell with joy. She felt like she was going to burst. She saw her smile grew wider and her cheeks turn a little bit red.

"Are you done smiling like a twat there?" She suddenly heard Katie speak. Yes, expect her to ruin the moment. Emily rolled her eyes and turned her back from the mirror.

"Finally! Let's go." Katie exclaimed and Emily followed her.

Reaching the bus stop, the twins found out they were last to arrive.

"Blame Emily, she's so slow and she's grinning like an idiot in front of the mirror." Katie scowled.

Naomi snorted and walked towards a blushing Emily. She leaned in and granted her a peck on the lips. "Let's go now or we'll be late." The blonde called out, taking Emily's hand and entwining it with hers. The rest of them agreed and started to walk towards the venue of the party. Naomi winced as soon as she heard the thudding bass coming from inside the house when they arrived. She reckoned she never really was a party goer. Don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that one out. The last party she had been to, she remembered she had fallen short of breath and nearly choked, causing her to leave. She felt Emily's hand squeeze hers as if reading her mind. She turned to her and gave her a half nod and smiled. She'd be fine as long as Emily's by her side. She took a deep breath before going inside. They jostled their way in and found an empty couch and settled in there as Katie and the others disappeared among the crowd. Emily stood up and mouthed "I'll go get drinks." but Naomi pulled her back to their seat, her eyes set on JJ who was walking towards them.

"Hey Emily." JJ greeted.

"JJ! How are you? I haven't seen you for ages!" Emily happily greeted back.

Naomi's arm instantly threaded around Emily's waist as soon as she felt that over protective feeling build up inside her again. Funny, she only had this reaction against JJ, no one else. She couldn't even tell if it was jealousy she was feeling because she hadn't seen any sign that JJ was interested with her girl. She pulled Emily closer, her other hand still entwined with Emily's, not removing her gaze from the boy. Noticing the sudden hostility coming from Naomi, JJ muttered a soft "hi" and marched off.

"Nai, I'm gonna go get us some drinks yeah?" Emily spoke, bringing Naomi's gaze back at her. The blonde nodded and planted a chaste kiss on her lips before letting her go. She soon came back with two glasses and a bottle of vodka. She filled the glasses and handed Naomi one.

"I need to pee." Naomi said a moment later, her voice already slurred after several drinks.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emily asked her voice sounding very much besotted.

Naomi snorted and smiled naughtily. "No, because I know you only want to seduce me and we'll end up doing it in the bathroom."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm so not going to seduce you. I'm just worried, you can't even manage to stand straight."

"Hah, right. Look at you."

"Just go to the loo. I'll be waiting here."

"Right. Christ Em." Naomi bent down to look Emily in the eyes. "You're so beautiful tonight."

Emily fought back a smile and gnawed her lip. She knew Naomi was already drunk. "Go pee already!" She motioned her hand, sending the blonde away.

Naomi then turned around and headed for the loo, only to remember, she didn't know where it is. She walked sloppily, eventually bumping at a person or two until she reached the stairs and stumbled on her way up.

"Naomikins!" She heard a familiar voice call her. She turned and saw Cook standing a few feet away from her, arms spread wide open as if waiting for a hug. A huge grin was plastered on his face and for some reason, she did not like it.

"Cook." She called out. "Do you know where the loo is?"

"Yeah, it's just somewhere here." Cook answered, taking a few steps closer to Naomi.

"I've been looking everywhere. I can't find it."

"Well let's go find it together babe." Cook replied, his face now only an inch away from the blonde.

"I'm not a babe alright? Now if you'll excuse me." Naomi retorted, feeling uncomfortable with Cook's closeness. She tried to move away from the drunken boy but he caught her before she could even walk away.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Cook asked, the wide smile now back in his face.

"Look Cook, Emily's waiting for me downstairs. She'll be worried if I take too long." Naomi answered. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Nah, let her be." Cook muttered and closed the gap between the two of them, claiming her lips. Naomi's eyes grew wide with shock. She tried to push the drunken boy but he wouldn't budge, his lips still crushed against hers. She took a few steps backward, not noticing that she was near the edge of the stair step. She shoved Cook with all her gathered strength, pushing him away from her. Her efforts then caused her to lose her balance and she ended up slipping and falling down the stairs, her life flashing before her eyes.

_Flash._

_Naomi lifted her gaze from the book she was reading and turned to face the window. Her eyes grew wide with horror when she saw the plane engine explode and go to blazes. She shouted, making everyone turn towards her direction, and pointed the now burning wing of the plane. All the passengers then started to panic as they felt the plane lose its altitude and fast. They were falling. No. Crashing. The plane was going to crash, she was going to die. She closed her eyes, the image of the person she wanted to see appeared in her mind, with her brown eyes, perfect lips and beaming smile._

"_Emily." She mumbled and her hand flew to the necklace that was given to her. She then took out her phone and dialed her number. She needed to hear her voice, even for the last time._

"_Hello Nai?" She heard Emily speak on the other line. She smiled and so did her heart._

"_Em." She called out but the red head can't seem to hear her._

"_Nai, I can't hear you. There's too much static in the line. Where are you?"_

"_Em." She called out again._

"_Naomi? Naomi?"_

_Finally, the line was clear._

"_I love you Emily. Always." She managed to say. The line was cut. She dropped her phone and closed her eyes. Gripping the plane seat, her thoughts fell back to Emily and everything about her, her husky voice played over and over, as the plane continuously loses its height._

_If she was going to die, she needed her angel, her Emily to lead her into the light._

Naomi continued to roll down the stairs, her arms and legs hitting the wall and the stair steps.

_Flash._

"_Cook! Cook! This isn't right."_

"_What?"_

"_Sorry. It's just isn't a goer."_

"_Fair enough."_

"_Is that it? You're not even going to try and convince me? Most guys would."_

"_Most guys aren't me, babe. You fancy me, I'm cool with it. So there's obviously another reason why you won't fuck me. And it's probably a good one cos you're, you know, clever."_

"_You're a lot nicer than most people think, aren't you, Cook?"_

"_Fuck you."_

"_Fuck you right back."_

_Flash._

"_So, Katie, you gonna be nice to me now we're Twister pals? I promise not to grab your minge and everything."_

"_Okay, ha ha. Hands off the muff and we're sorted."_

_Flash. _

"_No Emily? Truth."_

"_That obvious?"_

"_Don't have to be a genius to work it out."_

_Flash._

"_Oh, God. Who's up there with him?"_

"_JJ. Think I lost him."_

"_What, JJ?"_

"_Yeah, him too."_

"_Is this about Effy?"_

"_That obvious, is it?"_

"_So tell her."_

"_I did. It should make a difference when someone loves you. Shouldn't it?"_

_Flash._

"_Yeah? Seemed like she could help it when she was fucking JJ."_

"_What?"_

" _Apparently he's quite keen, actually after she saw to him good and proper."_

"_It's not true."_

"_You hurt her and now she doesn't want you."_

_Flash._

"_Some party."_

"_Eventful."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I know."_

Naomi landed at the foot of the stairs, her limp body now covered with cuts and bruises. She tasted blood on her lips. She tried to lift her hands up to call for help but she couldn't feel them. She heard somebody rush on her side, her name being called out. She smiled upon hearing the voice.

"Emily." She mouthed.

Then, everything went dark. Emily's sobs were fading with the music.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 21

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **Group love.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update..hope you all like this!

Emily felt her whole world draw to a complete stop the moment she saw Naomi's limp body at the foot of the stairs. She froze, her body stiffening at the sight of her girlfriend lying motionless on the floor, her head gushing with blood. Naomi was bleeding, she was fucking bleeding yet Emily stayed rooted from where she was standing, unable to move even a single nerve from her body as shock dawned over her, making reality incapable of sinking in.

"Freddie, call an ambulance! Hurry!" It was Effy who shouted, kneeling beside Naomi, her hands wandering, not knowing where to touch or place them, as she was afraid she could hurt Naomi more. She felt her eyes sting with tears but she couldn't bother to wipe them dry, as she was more concerned of what's going to happen to Naomi. Freddie dashed outside of the house to make a call while Thomas cleared the crowd, eventually making enough space so that Naomi could get to breathe.

"What the fuck happened?" Katie asked and soon let out a piercing scream as she saw the blonde's state, making Emily break from the total shock she was having. The twins then rushed towards Naomi's side, Emily heading first, dropping on her knees as she got there, held out her girlfriend's bruised hand. She moved to lift Naomi's head to hold her close when she heard JJ abruptly speak, stopping her from doing so.

"No, no! Emily don't move her! Her injuries might get worse."

The red head's hand immediately recoiled, her hold going back to Naomi's hand instead. She leaned in to whisper into Naomi's ears as she gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Hang in there Nai. Please. I can't lose you again." Her voice broke down, but there were no tears falling. She found it odd that she wasn't crying at all. Probably, she was still far too shocked that the incident hadn't sunk in yet, but her heart was hammering hard, like it would tear up her chest and burst out. A sound of clothes being torn apart made her look away from Naomi.

"What are you doing Katie?" She asked, confused as she eyed her sister.

"We need to wipe the blood off of her face, she might choke." The older twin nervously answered as she struggled to tear off some cloth from her skirt, dabbing it on Naomi's face after. Emily stared in awe at her sister's actions, so did Effy. Since when did Katie learn first aid?

"What the fuck are you two looking at? Do something!" She scowled. Both Emily and Effy flinched out but followed Katie, each of them tearing cloths from their dresses, Emily her sleeves, Effy her skirt as well. Emily lightly wiped Naomi's cheek, while the brunette took care of the other, with the piece of cloth she was holding, her hand awfully shaking. She cursed under her breath for not being able to keep her hand steady.

"She's going to be okay Em." She turned as she heard Katie speak. She saw her twin, head brought down, busily tying a cloth over one of Naomi's wounds right on the leg. It was this time then that Emily finally felt the tears build up in her eyes. Katie's concern was genuine, she could see it. The older twin lifted her head and saw Emily crying. She reached for her, wiping the tears away with her thumb, a small smile appearing in her lips as if assuring the younger twin that she'll be there. She'll always be.

"Ambulance is on the way." Freddie suddenly rushed in, gasping for breath as he headed to sit beside Effy, holding her as she began to tremble. Emily held on to Naomi's hand more tightly as she stroke her hair, whispering once again in her ear.

"Please Nai. Please stay with me. Please hang on." She felt Katie's arms surround her as she too began to crumble. She lifted Naomi's hand and held it close to her lips, kissing each knuckle in despair. She tasted blood but she didn't care, continuing to brush her lips against Naomi's hand instead. She closed her eyes, bringing down their entwined hands to her chest, right in front of her heart.

"I'll always be your Emily. Forever."

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Em, we can't go in there." She heard Effy speak, the brunette's hands clutching Emily by the shoulders to stop her from barging in into the emergency room.

"She'll be alright." Emily bravely told herself as she felt Effy nod in agreement with her, giving her a tight squeeze on the shoulders. She lifted her own hand and placed it over Effy's, squeezing it back, as they both stood in front of the huge blue emergency room doors.

Soon, the red head felt a tug on her hand. "Em, you need to sit down. You're shaking." Her twin spoke.

Emily felt Effy push her towards the seat, still keeping a tight grip on her like she was afraid to let Emily go, afraid that the moment she does, the read head would falter and shatter into pieces. Katie took her twin's hand and clung to it, her thumb stroking Emily's hand gently as an attempt to calm and soothe her. Emily tried hard not to close her eyes too long, just allowing herself to blink once or twice, for she was daunted to see the image of Naomi, her head still bleeding profusely, with an oxygen mask worn over her nose and mouth, scared that the very image will be burned and etched permanently in her mind.

They sat in the same position for what felt like hours, patiently waiting for one of the doctors or nurses to come out of the room, to at least inform them of what was happening to the blonde inside. Emily roamed her eyes and saw that almost all of them were there. She saw Freddie sitting beside Effy, his head leaned against the wall, his hands clasped above his forehead. JJ was beside Katie, his hands clenching into fists to stop himself from getting locked on. Opposite Emily were Thomas and Pandora, sitting side by side. Almost all were present. Almost. Except for one.

"I saw him." Emily's head quickly turned to face Panda who spoke.

"Who?" She asked.

"Cook. I saw him."

"What did he do?" It was Effy.

"Naomi was trying to find the loo, she asked Cook but he was playing on her. And then I saw him kiss her."

Emily froze, her free hand balling into fists. She felt both Effy and Katie hold her tighter, the brunette her shoulders, the older twin, her hand. Everybody was looking intently at Panda now, listening to what she saw.

"And then what happened?" She asked in a serious tone.

"She backed away and shoved Cook. But she didn't see that she was already at the edge of the stairs. She lost her balance and fell down."

"Fucking hell." Katie muttered.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid fucking twat!" It was JJ.

"Fuck him." Said Effy.

"What the fuck was he thinking?!" Freddie blurted out.

But Emily remained silent, trying to bottle up all her anger. She doesn't need this now. She can't lose her composure. She needs to make sure about Naomi first, make sure that she would be fine. She clenched her fist tighter and gritted her teeth. She made a mental note to kill Cook as soon as Naomi's all better.

Suddenly, the emergency room's door swung open, revealing a doctor coming out. He walked towards them lot and asked.

"Are you the girl's relatives?"

"No. We're her friends." Katie answered.

"Oh. Can you call her mother for me? Or any relative she has?" The doctor asked. Katie nodded and signaled Freddie to make the call.

"Is she going to be alright?" Emily asked, lifting her head to meet the doctor's eyes, her voice soft and breathless.

"As of now, we cannot say. Her condition is already stable, but we need her to wake up soon or else she could fall into a coma."

Emily flinched at the doctor's words. She cringed at the thought of Naomi, lying on the bed looking almost lifeless, all the colors from her cheeks gone, her beaming smile now forever hidden under the oxygen mask she would be wearing.

"How long?" She asked once more, wondering how she could still manage to speak.

"Excuse me?"

"How long before she, before she.." Emily failed to finish what she's supposed to say as the tears she'd been holding off earlier finally fell. She withdrew from Katie's grip and threw her hands over her face as she continued to sob. Effy stood up, still holding Emily's shoulders, and rubbed her back.

"Three days. We've got three days. A lot could go on within that span of time." The doctor said and turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing." He paused as he twisted and looked at Emily. "Miracles do happen when you believe."

She watched as the doctor walked away, a spark of hope and faith igniting inside her as the doctor's words rang in her ears.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Emily closed her eyes as she listened to Naomi's steady and even breathing, almost lulling her to sleep. Her head was already falling and her eyes were all droopy but she refused to go to sleep. Eventually, she'd pinch herself just to stay awake. She felt a soft hand squeeze her shoulders and saw Gina when she looked up.

"Emily dear, you need to go home and get some sleep."

"No, I'm fine Gina, thank you." She replied. She didn't want to leave, let alone, go home. Naomi needs her. She hadn't even left her side ever since she was transferred to the recovery room.

"But you need to get some rest."

"I'm fine really. I can't leave. I promised her I won't leave." She firmly answered.

Gina's eyes softened, a warm look became evident on her face. "Well if you say so hun. But please let me at least get you some coffee."

Emily nodded and muttered a soft "thank you", bringing her gaze back at Naomi after. She studied her face, finding a few nasty scratches on her left cheek bone, a small wound on her nose bridge, and a cut on her chin. Other than that, she still managed to look beautiful in her eyes, still looked so calm and serene with her eyes closed. The only thing she hated was that oxygen tube Naomi now had hanging in her nose. She knew how annoyed and angry Naomi would be when she wakes up finding a stupid tube stuck up in her nose. She smiled at the thought, only for it to turn into a frown of worry as soon as she remembered the doctor's words.

"_As of now, we cannot say. Her condition is already stable, but we need her to wake up soon or else she could fall into a coma."_

She inched closer, her hands interlacing with the blonde's, and laid her head near Naomi's pillow.

"Nai," She whispered softly. "I love you so much. Please wake up."

Yet, there was no movement. She sighed, not giving up, as she repeated the same words over and over, not caring even if she looked like a total lunatic. Until finally, she gets tired and drifts herself to sleep.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"You have some guts to even show yourself here."

Emily's head snapped up, her gaze falling to Katie who just scowled. She followed her twin's line of sight and saw the one person she was not prepared to face nor see that day. Not yet.

"Mate." Freddie stood and walked towards the new comer. "Just go. We don't want any trouble right now. It's the last thing we need." He continued, lifting his hand to touch the new comer's shoulder. His other hand was pointing at the door. But the new guy won't move. Instead, he stayed rooted at his place, his eyes staring apologetically at the blonde who was lying on the hospital bed.

"Just get the fuck out Cook! We don't need you here!" Katie glowered. Still, he remained unmoved.

Everybody watched as Emily slowly rose from her seat. She nodded to Effy, who in turn nodded back and sat at her previous place, Effy's hand replacing hers, entwining it with Naomi's. She walked towards Cook, stopping right in front of him. A deadly, Katie-like stare was shaping in her eyes.

"Emily." He tried to speak.

"Out." She answered in a grave, dangerous tone.

"Emily, I'm – "

Suddenly, she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to meet his eyes.

"Talk outside." She said and dragged Cook outside of the room, leaving everybody flabbergasted, mouths wide open with surprise.

"Katie!" Effy cried out. Katie snapped out and turned to look at Effy. The brunette cocked her head, beckoning the older twin to follow Emily. She hesitated for a moment, afraid of her twin's sudden fury, but decided to follow Emily outside. She found her twin standing in the hallway, opposite to Cook, his back against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, eyeing him with rage.

"What the fuck were you just thinking Cook?!"

"I..I don't know." Cook stammered, lost for words. The very first time Emily had seen him struggle to speak.

"Did you see her Cook? Have you seen what she looks like now?!" Emily growled, unfolding her arms and dropping them, her hands tightly clenching into fists.

"Emily I'm really..I didn't mean to -"

"You didn't mean to?! You should have fucking thought of that before you fucking did it!"

"I..Emily look -"

"Do you know she's going to fall into a coma if she doesn't wake up? And it's all your fucking fault!" Emily watched as Cook's eyes grew wide in horror, his mouth hanging open.

"No.." He mouthed, his voice weak.

"Yes Cook!" Emily cried out, her tears starting to fall. "She wouldn't be here if you didn't -"

"Look Emily, I was drunk okay? I had a pill or two! I kind of felt like kissing her."

Emily eyed him incredulously, her teeth gritting. Suddenly, she launches herself towards Cook, her fists pounding his chest incessantly, all the bottled up anger she held earlier now being let out. She punched him everywhere she could, her arms flying around, landing on Cook's chest, face, arms, stomach.

"You fucking twat!" She shouted.

But Cook did not bother to defend himself. Instead, he welcomed every punch, every pound, every beating Emily was giving.

"If anything happens to her, I'll fucking kill you I swear!"

He knew he deserved every bit of it. The stupid, fucking idiot he is. He felt his lips bleed and tasted blood, but he didn't stop Emily. He needed this beating to wake him up from his utter stupidity. Maybe Emily killing him was a good idea, as the guilt begins to eat him. He might have cost Naomi her life. And he could never ever forgive himself if something did happen.

Soon, he felt Emily's jabs weaken and suddenly found her sobbing at his chest, her hands still balled into fists. Katie then pulled her from him and wrapped her arms around the crying twin, shushing her. He felt his knees weaken as he slowly slid down, his back still against the wall. He sat on the floor with his head hanging down, his own tears now streaking, to his utter surprise. He never cried. Just this once. Just now.

Meanwhile, inside the room, a miracle was unfolding.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Always Attract – Chapter 22

**Author: **kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Some swear words.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins. I just wish I do.

**Summary: **All's well that ends well.

**A/N: **Probably the last chapter :D I dunno if I should write more.. =/

Effy shot her eyes open as she felt a sudden twitch from the hand clasped with hers, which were held in front of her forehead. She backed away, blinking more than usual, to determine if she was just imagining things. She held their joined hands at her eye level and watched in mixed amusement and relief as Naomi's fingers twitched once more.

"Eff." The brunette's gaze quickly fell to a now stirring Naomi, her pristine azure eyes blinking, adjusting them into the light of the room as she stared to an astounded Effy.

"Hey." Effy called back, inching closer. "You're awake." She said, her voice breaking down a bit.

"Mmhmm." Naomi answered and smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm hurting like hell." She replied, her voice thick with sleep and weariness.

Effy smiled, one that reached her eyes. "The pain killers must have worn off. They can't give you another set until later." She reached out and tucked in a lock of Naomi's hair.

"You crying Eff?" Naomi innocently asked, seeing the brunette turn teary-eyed.

"What? Me? No." Effy stammered. "That's stupid. Why would I?"

As if to prove her point, Naomi lifted her free hand and caught a tear escaping from Effy's cerulean eyes.

"Go on. Lie to me then." Naomi snorted.

Effy rolled her eyes. "Fine, I am crying. Can't blame me, I was worried."

Naomi's expression softened as she whispered. "Thank you Eff." Squeezing Effy's hand that was still entwined with hers.

"I'm just glad you're okay now." The brunette answered as she gently squeezed Naomi's hand back.

"Naomi." Freddie called as he finally noticed that she was already awake. He walked towards Effy, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and smiled comfortingly at the blonde. Thomas, Panda and JJ situated themselves at the side of Naomi's bed, opposite Effy and Freddie.

"Whizzer! You're already awake!" Panda cried out.

"Calm, Panda." Effy smirked.

"Oh, right. I'm calm." Panda replied, as she soon proceeded to do her own odd routine of calming herself down. Thomas was trying to stifle a laugh and placed his hand on Panda's back. JJ didn't bother to stop himself from laughing at all nor did Freddie.

"By the way, I brought some brownies. Mum and I made them." She added.

"Sure they don't have MDMA on them yeah?" Naomi bantered.

Effy quickly tore her gaze from Panda, turning into Naomi, an unfeigned surprise evident in her face.

"You remember?" Her eyebrows shot up.

Naomi answered with a nod. "I don't know if it's because I hit my head or something. But I remember everything now."

Effy's lips pulled into a wide, beaming smile. "That's good news!" She exclaimed, glancing into Freddie, who in turn smiled back. She could feel more of her tears building up now. She breathed a sigh of relief, finally letting the wondrous events sink in. Naomi was awake, she's never going to fall into a coma and best, she's got her memories back.

"Stop fucking grinning Eff, it's very unlikely of you." Naomi called out with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Fuck you. I'm happy alright. Don't ruin my mood."

"Hang on." Naomi paused, lifting her head a bit, and looked around. "Where's Emily?"

As Effy was about to answer, a loud shriek coming from outside had reverberated around the room.

"You fucking twat! If anything happens to her, I'll fucking kill you I swear!"

Naomi crumpled her sheets at the sound of Emily's voice, her heart hammering. She had never ever heard Emily speak or shout that loud, never seen her that angry. She bolted upright but winced as a sudden pang of pain attacked her rib cage. Effy quickly threw her hands above Naomi's torso, eventually stopping her from her efforts to sit up.

"Don't fucking move Naomi. You're not that well yet."

"Who's with Emily? Who's she having a fit with?" The blonde asked worriedly.

"Cook." They all answered in a chorus.

"Fucking hell." She cursed under her breath, Emily's shrieks still echoing around the room. "Somebody stop her!"

"Katie's with her." Effy replied, pushing Naomi back to the bed by her shoulders, as she attempted to rise again. Naomi settled back, patiently waiting for Emily's screams and shrieks, which rang and wounded her ears, to subside. A few moments later, hours to what Naomi would seem, the door swung open as Katie marched in, clutching a furious but crying Emily by her shoulders. They were being followed by Cook, his lips and nose all bloody, eyes smudged with tears. There was a dark bruise below his eye.

"Em." Naomi softly called out but it was enough for the red head to hear. Emily's head shot up upon the sound of her name being called by that particular voice she'd always wanted to hear. Her gaze fell on the hospital bed, her eyes growing wide at the sight of the core of her existence now finally awake, her mouth hanging open. She pulled away from Katie's grip and ran towards Naomi, cupping her face instantly the moment she got close.

"You're awake! You're really, really awake!" She gleefully screamed and pulled Naomi into a tight embrace. All her fear and anger now going down the drain.

"Owww Em! Careful."

Emily released Naomi right away, keeping her hands on her back, clasping them together. She gnawed on her bottom lip as she muttered. "Sorry."

Naomi chuckled. Emily looked like a kid who just got caught of doing something naughty and was waiting for her punishment. Downright cute. "Come here." She said and patted the space in her bed where Emily could sit. The red head obliged and carefully sat on the edge of the bed, right above Naomi's head. Throwing her hand over Naomi's head, she let it slide down to her cheek after, lingering in there, caressing it gently. She leaned in and kissed the top of the blonde's hair, feeling Naomi's lips turn into a smile.

"Naomi."

Everyone turned to look at Cook who took a step forward from where he was standing. He took another slow, deliberate step, carefully gauging everybody's reactions, especially the two girls who were on the bed. He saw Emily shooting him a dark, grave look, but it was Naomi's earnest eyes and small smile that encouraged him to walk further, closer. He took one last step and stopped for about an inch away from the bed. His gaze flickered from a furious Emily to a calm Naomi, finally deciding to settle his regard on the azure ones. He took one deep breath before starting to speak.

"I'm sorry"

"Thank you."

Both halted, abruptly taken by surprise of them both blurting out two different thoughts at the same time. An awkward pause fell, then, they both smiled.

"I'm really sorry Naomi. I..I didn't mean to cause you any harm. Not at all." Cook sincerely apologized.

"It's alright Cook. In fact, I have to thank you."

Emily's head turned from Cook towards Naomi, eyeing her with confusion, her forehead creasing.

"For what?" Cook asked, confused as well.

"If this did not happen, I would have not gotten my memory back."

Both Cook and Emily stared in awe, wide-eyed.

"Fucking hell! That's great! That's fucking great Naomikins!" Cook blurted out his hands throwing in the air.

Emily shifted from her position, now sitting face to face with Naomi, so that she could see her. "You remember everything?" As Naomi nodded in agreement, she let out a loud squeal. Cupping her cheeks, she pressed her forehead against the blonde's, a wide smile still lingering on them both. She leaned in and started showering Naomi's face with soft kisses, before settling in Naomi's lips.

"Christ Emily! Can't you tone down? And for fuck's sake! Save the making out later!" Katie blurted out as she walked towards the couple, who were now pulling away from each other, their cheeks both turning red. She stopped a few inches from them, standing right in front of Cook.

"Welcome back lezzer."

"Why thank you Kbitch." Naomi replied with a genuine smile. Katie snorted and laughed. Any aversion they used to have for each other now seemed to be completely gone. It's just that, they both love throwing snide comments to one another.

"Fuck off."

"No really, thank you Katie. For taking care of Emily, for not giving up."

"And for giving you first aid." Emily added.

"She gave me first aid?!" Naomi asked incredulously. Emily nodded. "When the fuck did you learn first aid Katie?"

The older twin rolled her eyes. "None of your fucking business Campbell." Naomi chuckled.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing five girls marching in.

"Jesus Sam! Can't you knock?" Vera hissed and rolled her eyes. But Sam just ignored her, her eyes falling to the now awake Naomi on the bed.

"Hey beautiful! You're already awake!" Sam excitedly shouted as she and the rest of her sisters rushed to the foot of the hospital bed.

"Samantha!" Skye called out. "Behave."

"Shut up Jadelynne. I'm happy that she's doing fine, okay?"

"Stop it you two!" Cathryn shushed the twins. "I'm sorry about that Naomi." She threw an apologetic look at the blonde.

Naomi couldn't help but giggle. She missed the sisters so much. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Vera called us yesterday, told us what happened. So we flew here immediately to check up on you." Rhianna answered.

"It's good to see that you're okay now Naomi. We were so worried." Skye added.

"Thanks guys. I mean, for you coming all the way down here."

"It's nothing really." Replied Cathryn . Naomi beamed at her.

"Oh yeah, by the way. I'd like you guys to meet my friends." Naomi started. "This is Effy." She pointed at the brunette.

"Beside her is Freddie." Freddie nodded. Naomi turned to the other side and pointed Panda.

"This is Pandora." Pandora waved at the new comers.

"That's Thomas."

"Hello, I'm Thomas. So glad to meet you." He introduced himself.

"And that's JJ." The illusionist timidly smiled.

"This one here is Cook." She pointed at Cook, who now has a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"Ladies, pleased to meet you." He added.

"This is Katie."

"Hey." Katie waved and smiled.

Naomi finally turned to Emily, her hand taking the red head's and lacing it with hers.

"And this, this is my Emily." She proudly voiced out, a smug smile playing on her lips.

"Oh. So she's Emily." Sam nodded in realization.

"Yes." Naomi firmly answered. "So guys," She paused. "That loud girl there is Sam." Sam laughed at the introduction and waved enthusiastically.

"That girl beside her is Cathryn." Cathryn offered a smile.

"This is Rhianna."

"Oooh! I love your name!" Katie squealed.

"Thanks." Rhianna replied, her cheeks blushing. "I love yours too."

"I know. I think we're going to get along well!" Katie replied.

"And that's Skye." Naomi pointed at the girl beside Cathryn.

"Whizzer! Eff, look! Twins!" Pandora cried out.

Effy smirked. Her usual, classic smirk.

"And well, you all know Vera." Naomi shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nice to finally meet you Emily." Cathryn said, leading Emily into a blush.

"You too. Thank you so much for taking care of Naomi."

"It's nothing, silly."

"So why are you covered in blood?" Sam couldn't help but ask Cook.

"It's a fashion statement. You know, go for the bad boy, disheveled look. You like it?" He answered.

"Almost, if you weren't gushing. Ugh." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you love me." Cook broke into a laugh. So did the others. It was nice to finally laugh freely, no worries, no pain, no anger being bottled up. Just joy, happiness and relief.

Emily looked around. Everybody was now smiling, no hint of worry in their eyes. It was like what happened last night was totally forgotten. It deserved to be. She then felt herself smiling with them, as she see her friends, old and new, engage in their own conversations. Despite their differences, they had one common goal. Keep Naomi safe. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. She was just glad that everything was over.

She then turned to look at Naomi who stopped from laughing right at the moment their eyes meet, eventually getting lost in each other's gazes just like every time. The red head slowly leaned in, pressing her forehead against Naomi, she whispered.

"I thought I was going to lose you again."

"You'll never lose me. I promise you that." Naomi replied, cupping Emily's face. She touched her nose with her own, granting it with a soft kiss afterwards.

"I know. Because you're always here." Emily smiled and pointed at her chest, right at her heart. Naomi smiled back and pulled Emily to one sweet and breath taking kiss.

"I love you Em. Always have, always will."

"I love you too Nai, with all my heart. With all of me."

As much as the mind gets baffled and lost most of the time, the heart can never forget.


End file.
